Mi protegida
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Luego de aquella pelea entre esa extraña kunoichi del sonido, mis instintos me obligaron a salvarla pero ahora ¿Debo ser yo el resposable de ella?... ShikaTayu Cap 5 Up : Capacidad de Comprender .
1. Instinto

**MI PROTEGIDA**

**Aquí comienzo un nuevo fic que es bastante especial para mí y que he estado ideando desde hace mucho, espero que me salga bien y sobre todo que les gustes a ustedes. Se que es una pareja extraña pero pienso darle un oportunidad ya que he visto muy poco de ella en todos los idiomas y quiero que esta historia los represente bien. La pareja es Shikamaru x Tayuya y esta en el mismo mundo ninja. Solo cambiare un pequeño hecho de la verdadera historia pero que no influye en la continuidad de los otros como es la ida de Sasuke y la historia de Naruto ni nada de eso. Bien eso es todo mi informe y espero que les gustes**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Shikamaru, Ni Tayuya, Ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mi fic sin fin de lucro…**

_Capitulo 1_

**Instinto **

**Discusión de Fieras **

Estaba Shikamaru en la pelea contra esa extraña chica de la aldea del Sonido. El siempre pensaba y pensaba ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba pelear con chicas? En fin nada podía hacer más que pelear. Parecía llevar desventaja ya que ella tenia ese extraño poder que hacia incrementar su chakra a números sorprendentes. Aquel sello incluso lograba camibar su aspecto a un terrorífico. Como un demonio

El nunca intento matarla, solo quería noquearla, además el imaginaba que ella seria buena jugando Shoji a pesar de su manera peculiar de hablar. La educación no era su fuerte. Solo soltaba ofensas

-Maldito cabron – Susurro Tayuya haciendo fuerza para que las sombras no llegasen a ahorcarla

-"Mierda estoy perdiendo…contra una chica….no puede seguir así debo noquearla rápido" – Pensaba Shikamaru ya quedándose sin fuerza y sin chakra. Ella le superaba con ese poder

Pero pareció que la suerte estaba parte de Shikamaru en ese instante apareciendo la ninja de la arena lanzando una de sus típicas ráfagas de viento con aquel abanico que tanto le caracterizaba. Los ahora aliados de la hoja

-Tu… - Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido de ver a la que era la ex enemiga de Konoha ayudándole en una pelea que parecía perdida

-Ahora los shinobis de la arena somos aliados de la hoja, la invasión solo fue una orden de nuestro superior – dijo Temari sonriéndole al ninja de la hoja – Dime algo sobre ella

-Todos sus ataques provenían de esa flauta, hace genjutsus con el sonido, es muy fuerte no pelees con ella

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso, solo quería saber sus ataques – Dijo Temari empezando a lanzar mas ataques con su abanico

Dio su golpe final al lanzar el ataque Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai produciendo una gran ráfaga y dejando a su invocaron destruir todo a su paso logrando su objetivo. Vio a la kunoichi del sonido bajo kilos de rocas aparentemente muerta

-Creo que acabe, esa zorra era bastante débil después de todo – dijo Temari guardando su abanico y colocándose en su espalda, aquello ofendió bastante a Shikamaru ya que el estuvo a punto de perder ante ella, y Temari la venció de un golpe y luego se mofo – Deberíamos volver a Konoha

-"Ella era muy fuere a pesar de todo…solo le toco pelear con una oponente que manejaba lo que era su debilidad…solo debe estar forzada a trabajar para el tal Orochimaru…es una gran perdida….de seguro jugaba Shoji ninguna mujer juega Shoji….tal vez debería…. ¿será buena idea?..."

-Shikamaru… ¡Shikamaru!... ¡SHIKAMARU REACCIONA! – Grito Temari al ver al ninja de las sombras distraído e ignorándola

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Shikamaru despabilando

-Debemos regresar a la aldea de la hoja – Dijo Temari esperando a regresar rápidamente

-Iré luego…Iré a verificar como le va a Naruto – Mintió Shikamaru, Temari asintió y regreso a la aldea de Konoha

El se acerco a donde supuestamente estaba el cadáver de la chica. Tomo su pulso y noto que era muy pausado pero que aun vivía a pesar de la gran ráfaga de viento recibida y el peso sobre ella. Cualquiera hubiese muerto al instante

-"Es fuerte...tal vez pueda ser útil en Konoha…y pueda jugar con ella al Shoji…y puede que investigue ese extraño poder que tiene….y que Sasuke igual posee" – Pensó Shikamaru moviendo las pesadas piedras que estaba encima de la chica convaleciente.

Se veía bastante mal pero al menos sin el peso podía mejorar su situación. Toma nuevamente su pulso y aun seguía viva, pero le quedaba poco si seguía así. La tomo en brazo y se dirigió a la aldea de la hoja, no sabia porque pero intuía que hacia lo correcto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a la aldea, Shikamaru la lleva rápidamente al hospital siendo recibida por unos médicos que desconocían que se trataba del enemigo. Lo único que la identificaba como del sonido era su flauta que Shikamaru había guardado en su mochila antes de llevarla a la aldea.

La kunoichi fue atendida rápidamente por los médicos llevándola a una sala de espera el deja a los médicos hacer su trabajo. Sale del pasillo encontrándose con Temari que lo ve sorprendida ya que ella creía que había ido tras Naruto

-¿tu no habías ido tras otro chico? – Dijo Temari sorprendida de ver allí al ninja de las sombras

-Si, pero me entere de lo de Choji y ahora voy a ver como va – Dijo Shikamaru que no sea veía feliz, puesto que su mejor amigo estaba gravemente herido, y sus otros compañeros también los estaban a excepción de Naruto del cual nada sabia. Un medico antes le había informado la situación

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar – dijo Temari

-Como quieras - Dijo el caminando hacia la sala donde estaba Choji.

Esperaría primero los resultados sobre Choji, para saber los de la chica del sonido. Al llegar se sienta en los banco y Temari se sienta en los banco frente a el. Shikamaru se veía notablemente nervioso y preocupado debido al estado de Choji

-No sirve de nada que estés tan nervioso – Dijo Temari tranquilamente viendo a Shikamaru que movía sus manos inquietamente

-Lo se…pero no puedo hacer nada mas en este momento – Dije el mirando al suelo y esperando los resultados. No quería perder al que era su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo

Siguieron un tiempo mas así sin que la cara de Shikamaru cambiase. Temari solo lo veía tristemente, se notaba que el asunto de Choji le afectaba bastante. Suspiro y siguieron esperando en silencio de algún indicio sobre el Akimichi

Pasó el rato y notaron que la luz de la sala de operación se apagaba. Eso significaba que ya tenían algún resultado. Tanto a favor como en contra. Shikamaru trago saliva nervioso, mientras Temari miraba expectante la puerta. De ella sale la Hokage con un semblante tranquilo. Aquel podía ser un buen indicio

-Akimichi Choji se encuentra estable en este momento…. – Dijo la Hokage, Shikamaru suspiro aliviado al saber la noticia - …esta sin peligro de muerte pero aun así esta grave. Deberá descansar mucho para recuperarse bien

-Pues confió en Choji se que saldrá pronto de esa…además, no aguantara mucho tiempo sin comer barbeque – Dijo Shikamaru colocándose de pie para irse del lugar, pero la voz de Shizune lo detiene

-¡Tsunade-sama! Hyuga Neji….logramos salvarle… – Dijo Shizune agitada debido a lo corrido para dar la información. Shikamaru parecía mas tranquilo ya que al menos no habían sufrido bajas en la misión - …además me dijeron que Kakashi-san había traído a Naruto-kun que estaba medianamente herido

-Bueno Shikamaru parece que la misión fracaso pero sin faltas que lamentar – Dijo Tsunade con los ojos cerrados mirando el suelo

-Tsunade-sama…desearía hablar con usted un momento – Dijo Shikamaru a la Hokage que quedo algo sorprendida ante la petición del Chunnin

-¿eh? Está bien. Te esperare en mi oficina aquí en el hospital pero antes iré a ver a Naruto – Dijo Tsunade colocándose de pie para dirigirse a su oficina

Shikamaru asintió empezando a caminar por el pasillo. Antes de ir hacia la oficina iba a ver que había pasado con la chica del sonido. Mas que mal el la había traído a la aldea…aun sin saber porque

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El Chunnin llego a las afuera de la sala de operaciones 5 donde se supone estaba Tayuya. Se sentó a esperar que había pasado con ella. Desvía la vista del suelo al pasillo notando que Temari lo había seguido. Temari lo mira sorprendido sin explicarse que hacia allí

-¿Quién esta allí? Shikamaru – dijo Temari aun de pie a una gran distancia de Shikamaru

-"Que mujer tan problemática…será mejor no decirle quine esta allí" – Pensó Shikamaru que trataba de inventar alguna excusa – Kiba

-¿Kiba?

-Si, el del perro que peleo contra Naruto en las preliminares

-¡Ah! Kiba lo recuerdo – Dijo Temari – Vale ahora debo irme, iré a ver como están Gaara y Kankuro

Shikamaru no dijo anda y siguió esperando moviendo sus manos al igual como lo había hecho antes. Pasaban los minutos y ningún medico salía de la sala. La situación parecía ser grave tal vez ella ya estaba muerta. Ya pasado los 30 minutos un medico ninja sale de la sala para dar un informe pero no era precisamente a Shikamaru…

El medico corrió por el pasillo, seguramente buscando a alguna persona. Esa persona justo apareció por el pasillo algo fastidiada. El medico ninja la miro con temor alejándose un poco de ella. Tsunade se dirigía hacia Shikamaru

-Shikamaru ¡¿Por qué rayos me haces esperar?! – dijo Tsunade con una venita en su sien bastante molesta

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama solo estaba esperando algo – Dijo Shikamaru sin mirarla ningún momento

-¿Esperando algo…?

-Tsunade-sama – Dijo el medico ninja llamando la atención de la Godaime

-¡¿Qué?!

-"Vaya temperamento"…Ejem…Deseo informar sobre un tema que nos preocupa, se trata del paciente que esta dentro de aquella sala – Dijo el medico. Shikamaru lo miro con sorpresa esperando a que continuase hablando

-¿Qué ocurre Kuita¿Quién esta adentro? – Dijo la Hokage sentándose en la banca del pasillo

-No lo sabemos, el joven Nara fue quien la trajo ella

-Es una chica ¿verdad Shikamaru¿A quien trajiste? – Dijo Tsunade esperando a que el Nara diera explicaciones

-Quisiera agregar que la joven tenia un extraña marca, en su cuello que desearía que la viese – Dijo el medico antes de que el Nara dijese algo

-¿.Marca? "No puede ser, tal vez sea….sea algo de Orochimaru" – Pensó la Hokage algo preocupada – Shikamaru…quiero verte en mi oficina luego ¿entendido? Ahora iré a ver que ocurre allí adentro

-¿Esta viva? – dijo Shikamaru, el ninja medico asintió

-Si, pero su pierna izquierda esta rota, deberá estar en cama un buen tiempo, además de que su zona abdominal esta muy delicada

-Vamos Kuita, luego yo hablaré con Shikamaru del tema – dijo la Hokage entrando a la sala, el ninja medico la sigue mientras Shikamaru suspira tranquilo sentándose en la banca…pero algo no cuadraba allí ¿Por qué se calmaba de que estuviera bien? Es decir, ella es el enemigo, debería haberla dejado al la intemperie, pero tal vez podrían convencerla de que les diese información de Orochimaru o simplemente fue un impulso, nadie lo sabia

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La Godaime entro a la sala encontrando a la kunoichi del sonido en un sello en medio de la sala. Se veía bastante mal además de que su pierna estaba enyesada. Todo su cuerpo estaba enrollado en hilos de chakra en especial en su abdomen y pierna izquierda

La Godaime se acerca a ella y logra ver el sello. No había duda alguna, era el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Pero ¿Por qué Shikamaru la había llevado allí?

-"No hay ninguna duda…ella es un subordinando de Orochimaru, pero que hace aquí, tal vez pidió por su vida a Shikamaru y el la ayudo, quizás nos sea útil, nos puede dar información de el, pero ¿Será buena idea confiar? Esta convaleciente no podrá hacer nada además su vuelve es probable que solo la maten, mejor la mantendremos en la aldea por un tiempo"

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo uno de los médicos ninjas que estaban allí en la sala

-Hagan lo que puedan y luego la llevan a una habitación. Pero no le digan a nadie de ella ¿Entendido?

-Hai – Dijeron todos algo confuso de aquella medida, pero era mejor no desobedecer las ordenes de la Hokage.

Ella salio de la sala de operaciones encontrándose con Shikamaru sentando en el mismo lugar que antes moviendo sus manos para todos lados y mirando el suelo. Al sentir la puerta abrirse ve allí a la Hokage con un semblante no muy amigable

-Shikamaru….sígueme – Dijo la Godaime muy seriamente. Shikamaru trago saliva, nervioso. Cuando la Hokage estaba así, significaba que era algo importante. Y Shikamaru sabía perfectamente que era eso importante. Finalmente la siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la que era su oficina en el hospital

-Pasa – Dijo ella ofreciéndole un asintió frente a su escritorio. Él solo obedeció sin oponerse – Shikamaru…Supongo que sabrás a quien trajiste ¿no?

-Hai – Dijo el ninja de las sombras tranquilamente.

-Entonces ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LA TRAJISTE A LA ALDEA¡Acaso no sabes el peligro que podría causar! – Dijo la Godaime muy enfadada, tanto que producía miedo al cualquiera que la viese así

-Tsunade-sama, pienso que no seria ningún peligro para la aldea

-¡¿A no¡¿Por qué¡Explícame! – Murmuro la Hokage cruzándose de brazos esperando una rápida explicación de Shikamaru

-Yo se que no regresara con Orochimaru solo iría tras su muerte. Sus compañero murieron no tiene nada que hacer allá. Además de que posee ese extraño poder, podrían investigarlo ¿no?

-Si, tal vez tenga razón, pero aun así no debiste hacerlo Shikamaru

-Lo lamento

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No lo se

-Bueno aun no se que haremos con ella, esta viva aunque no podrá moverse en un buen tiempo. Si tiene algo de cabeza no volverá con Orochimaru – Suspiro levantándose de su asiento y mirando la ventana – Nosotros no somos como Orochimaru. No dejamos morir así como así a las personas. No mientras están en nuestra aldea. Pero… – Ahora la Godaime desvía la vista hacia el shinobi - …no cumpliste con nuestra leyes trayendo a un enemigo a nuestra aldea Shikamaru. Vas a recibir un castigo

Shikamaru suspiro resignado. El solo se había buscado problemas pero aun así no se arrepentía del todo de lo que había hecho. Tal vez solo era una demasiada buena persona o simplemente sus instintos lo guiaron

-¿Cómo esta?

-Te veo muy interesado en ella ¿eh? Shikamaru – Dijo la Godaime, Shikamaru solo se mantuvo igual esperando a que contestase su pregunta – Bueno si tanto te interesa ella esta estable, deberá estar unas semanas incluso meses en cama. Su pierna izquierda es la más afectado de todo y no podrá moverla en mucho tiempo. Además su abdomen esta muy mal herido así que no podrá comer muchas cosas pesadas

-Ya veo

-Dime Shikamaru ¿Por qué la trajiste a la aldea? No creo que solo haya sido por lastima ¿o si?

-No lo se, supongo, aunque también en la pelea ella era muy inteligente y fuerte e imagine que jugaba bien al Shoji. No conozco a ninguna mujer que juega al Shoji….

-¡¿NANI?! Solo por un estúpido juego traes al enemigo a la aldea. Estás loco. Además yo si se jugar Shoji

-Reitero no conozco a ninguna mujer que juegue Shoji…bien – Dijo Shikamaru, la Hokage se sintió ofendida al instante por ese comentario. El era un verdadero machista y la estaba subestimando rápidamente sobre sus habilidades en ese juego

-Bueno Shikamaru además de tu castigo y ya que tu trajiste a esa chica a la aldea…

-¿eh¿Qué va a pasar?

-Escúchame bien las indicaciones. Tú vas a estar a cargo de ella – Dijo ella aun con un tono alterado debido a que aun se sentía ofendida. Shikamaru no respondió - ¿Y bien? No vas a decir nada

-¿Qué quiere que diga Tsunade-sama?

-Pensé que te quejarías

-¿Por qué lo haría? Desde que la traje aquí supuse que esto pasaría. Además….no soy Naruto

-"Maldito niño…"

-¿Cual es mi castigo?

-Antes de eso quisiera decirte algunas cosas más sobre tu situación. Que estés a cargo de esa chica significa que tú serás el responsable si ataca a la aldea, que tú serás el responsable de todo lo que a ella le concierne. Cuando nosotros le demo de alta se va a ir a tu casa para que tu la cuides. No será ni tu mama, ni tu papa sino tu ¿entendido?

-¿Mi casa? Pero…pero

-¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-Hai

-Bueno y con lo relacionado con tu castigo lo pensare aun no se me ocurre nada, ve a ver a tu noviecita que debo hacer otras cosas – Dijo la Godaime. Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño

-No es mi novia Hokage-sama

-Bueno sea lo que sea deberás encargarte tu – dijo la Godaime saliendo de su oficina con Shikamaru detrás – Le diré a los médicos que la lleven a una habitación y ahí deberás explicarle todo y ver cual es su posición

-Hai

-Luego iré yo a hablar con esa sea que se llame – Dijo ella dirigiéndose al pasillo donde la kunoichi se encontraba. Al llegar le informa a los medico de que la llevase a una habitación del hospital. Ellos obedecen y al los minutos después ella estaba acostada en una habitación – Shikamaru…te quedaras aquí hasta que despierte y luego le explicas…yo iré mas tarde… ¡Y no quiero que te vallas de aquí! Si no despierta en 3 años no importa, no saldrás de la habitación en 3 años ¡¿Entendido?!

-Hai "Pero que mujer tan problemática..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tal y como siempre lo hacia, cuando Shikamaru esperaba a que un enfermo despertase, jugaba Shoji consigo mismo para que el tiempo no se le hiciese eterno. Había pasado 3 horas desde que la habían llevado a esa habitación y para Shikamaru aquel tiempo lo puedo haber usado en visitar a sus otros amigos. En fin, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de la Hokage

Estaba tremendamente aburrido, el Shoji ya no le divertía puesto a que había estado mucho tiempo jugando y la chica aun no despertaba.

-Maldición…maldita mujer que no se despierta nunca – Dije Shikamaru al viento mientras Tayuya reía divertida, pero le duro poco ya que empezó a toser debido al dolor -¿De que rayos te ríes?

-Eres un idiota, estoy despierta hace 15 minutos – Dijo ella sin abrir aun los ojos - ¿A dónde mierda me trajiste? Seas quien sea – Aun no abría los ojos, la verdad no quería ver el lugar en donde estaba

-Si abres los ojos vas a saber…aunque es como obvio que es el hospital de Konoha – Dijo Shikamaru

-¡¿NANIIII¿KONOHA¿CÓMO MIERDA LLEGE AQUÍ? – Dijo ella mirando el techo sorprendida y luego la ventana para luego fijar su vista a su acompañante - ¡AHHH! TU…MALDITO CABRON ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?! DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA – Dijo ella para tocarse el abdomen que le producía dolor debido a los gritos

-"Que grita fuerte esta mujer…que acaso quiere romperme los tímpano ¿o que? Incluso llego a superar a Ino…eso es un record" – Pensó Shikamaru mientras Tayuya gritaba - ¿te encuentras bien?

-No te importa imbécil, solo explícame como mierda llegue acá, que paso con los inútiles de mis compañeros y ¿POR QUË CRESTA ESTAS TÚ, ESPECIFICAMENTE TÚ AQUÍ?

-Relájate mujer que te van a llevar a pabellón de nuevo

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA EXPLICAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ

-Eres problemática

-Que paso con el maldito culon, con el friki de las arañas, el emo de dos cabezas y Kimimaro

-Pues no se quienes rayos son esos, solo se que encontraron a 4 muertos y la verdad no se que hicieron con sus cuerpos…eso no me incumbe ni me interesa – Dijo Shikamaru empezando nuevamente s juego de Shoji

-¿MUERTOS?...es decir, que soy la única que esta viva

-Si

-¿Por qué¡¿POR QUË NO ESTOY MUERTA¿QUIÉN ME TRAJO AQUÍ? Y que paso con la zorra de la arena…a esa si que la mato – Dijo ella intentando levantarse de su cama pero noto que su pierna izquierda estaba completamente enyesada además del dolor abdominal

-Si yo fuera tu no me movería – Dijo Shikamaru aun jugando al Shoji, Mientras Tayuya se recostaba nuevamente

-¡Maldición! Como voy a matar a esa zorra ahora

-Temari se va mañana de la aldea así que no creo que puedas matarla, además estarás en cama por un buen tiempo – Dijo Shikamaru mirando a la enferma, ya que el había acabado de jugar

-Tú me trajiste aquí ¿no? – Pregunto Tayuya, Shikamaru no respondió a la pregunta puesto a que la respuesta era demasiado obvia - ¿Por qué?

-No lo se…supongo que porque creí que jugabas Shoji y que eras una buena ninja como para desperdiciarse y…

-Por caliente – Dijo ella. Shikamaru frunció el ceño

-No, porque se que no podrás volver a donde Orochimaru

-¿A si¿Por qué?

-Porque te va a matar…es obvio – Dijo Shikamaru seriamente, ella pareció enojarse ante el comentario pero aun así sabia que tenia razón - ¿Quieres jugar al Shoji?

-No quiero jugar a tu estúpido juego…quiero levantarme y matar a la zorra esa de la arena

-Eso va hacer imposible por un tiempo…ya te lo dije antes – Dijo Shikamaru, mientras Tayuya golpeo la cama con sus manos

-¡Maldita zorra! Ahora explícame ¿Qué mierda va a pasar conmigo? Soy el enemigo por si no lo recuerdas

-Pues eso depende, mientras estés así vas a estar en mi casa…aunque no se lo diré a mama porque me va a matar…

-Mamón

-…pero tu ahora eres mi protegida porque yo te traje aquí

-¿Tu protegida? Que patético suena

-En fin, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo va a ser mi responsabilidad – dijo Shikamaru, Tayuya solo bufo, tendría que estar al menos 1 mes en esa villa - ¿Qué opinas?

-Una mierda…tendré que verte la cara todos los días, que fastidio

-Gracias por el halago

-Aunque ya lo mencionaste, no podré regresar a donde el hijo de puta de Orochimaru sino me va a matar

-Correcto

-Supongo que tendré que acostúmbrame a este lugar – Dijo Tayuya suspirando mientras miraba la ventana - ¿Qué paso con el Uchiha?

-Esta con Orochimaru

-Hasta que lo consiguió ese cabron…bueno supongo que no les seré útil halla y menos así

-¿Pensabas regresar?

-No, sin los otros no puedo – Dijo Tayuya mientras cerraba los ojos para disponerse a dormir – Ahora cierra tu estúpida boca que voy a dormir

-¡Ey! Que tampoco soy tú empleado – Dijo Shikamaru algo fastidiado de su personalidad, pero ella no contesto nada en contra

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shikamaru al ver que se había dormido nuevamente decidió salir de la habitación ya que había estado mucho tiempo en ella. Pero noto que había sido una pésima decisión al ver a la Hokage acercarse

-¡Shikamaru¿A dónde crees que vas¿Estabas escapando? – Dijo la Hokage altanera como siempre era

-No…solo tengo hambre y voy a comer algo

-Eso puede esperar, tu entra que tenemos que aclarar otras cosas – Dijo ella empujando a Shikamaru que de paso abrió la puerta con su cuerpo cayendo al suelo y tirando un par de cosas en el camino haciendo despertar a la chica

-¡ESTUPIDO! TE DIJE QUE NO ABIRERAS TU MALDITA BOCA, QUE QUERIA DORMIR Y ESO TAMBIEN SIGNIFICABA QUE NO HICIERAS NIGUN PUTO RUIDO – Grito ella fuertemente con los ojos cerrados aun. Al acabar su testamento abre los ojos encontrándose a Shikamaru tirado en el suelo y a una señora muy voluptuosa mirándole sorprendida

-"Vaya chica…es peor que yo" – Pensó la Godaime ante aquella reacción

-¿Quien rayos eres tu? – Dijo Tayuya

-Soy Tsunade, La Godaime Hokage…Vaya Shikamaru, que chica trajiste, tiene un carácter, te deseo suerte con tu noviecita – Dijo la Godaime, Shikamaru se levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Tayuya se sentía muy ofendida por lo ultimo dicho

-¿NANI? ESTE IDIOTA ¿MI NOVIO¡JA! Eso es imposible – Dijo ella en forma chulesca

-Bueno pero no vine a hablar de eso…primero necesito que me hables de ti…todo – Dijo la Godaime en una forma algo amenazante

-Bueno yo soy yo, estoy en un cama hospitalizada gracias a la zorra de la arena – Dijo Tayuya, a ambos le salieron una gotita por la respuesta

-¡No pregunte eso! Necesito que me digas tu nombre, tu edad, tus técnicas, que opinas de esto y los mas importante todo, absolutamente todo sobre Orochimaru

-Mi nombre es Tayuya, mi edad 14 años…

-"¿14 años? Es mayor que yo…valla en que problemas me metí"

-Mis técnicas son secretas, mi opinión ya la saben que esto es una mierda y que quiero mejorarme para torturar a la zorra de la arena, y sobre Orochimaru…pues déjeme pensar…- Dijo Tayuya mirando el techo tratando de recordar información

-¿y bien¿Qué sabes de Orochimaru?

-No se mucho de el….el solo nos mando a esta aldea a buscar al niñato Uchiha ese para que sea contenedor, y también nos dio la misión de que su sello pudiera pasar a la fase 2 para que no muriera. Se que su guarida esta en la aldea del Sonido a unos kilómetros de la una ciudad turística que no recuerdo el nombre…y que siempre esta con el cuatro ojos con cara de idiota – Dijo Tayuya, La Godaime sonrió y noto que al parecer no tenia intenciones de volver, ya que le había dicho prácticamente todo lo que sabia

-Ya veo… ¿Qué paso con su antiguo contendor?

-Kimimaro…al enfermar lo desecho y ahora esta muerto según lo que me dijo este idiota – Dijo Tayuya, la Godaime miro a Shikamaru que solo atino a asentir

-Bueno no se si Shikamaru te dijo pero te quedaras en su casa cuando te demos de alta en unos días, no podrás comer nada pesado y olvidaste decirme tus técnicas

-Ya se las dije Godaime, ella usa la flauta para….

-Cállate idiota de mierda, son secretos – Dijo Tayuya tirándole un florero a Shikamaru

-Veo que se llevan muy bien así que los dejo, después me los dice Tayuya – Dijo la Godaime saliendo de la habitación

-Eres un idiota ¿o que? No digas mis técnicas a lo ser de que yo lo autorice, además ¿Quién era ella? Como rayos soporta esas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Esas medias cosas que tiene por pechos¿Acaso no le da lumbago? – Dijo Tayuya

-Y yo que se, son cosas de mujeres y ellas son muy problemáticas

-Idiota… - Susurro Tayuya par disponerse a dormir de nuevo – Y ESCUHAME BIEN AHORA SI QUE NO QUIERO NINGUN PUTO RUIDO PORQUE QUIE….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La Godaime al salir de la habitación empezó a caminar por los pasillo encontrándose con una pequeña rubia de ojos azul claro. Ella la miro interrogante al darse cuenta que se detiene a su lado

-¿Si? – Dijo la Godaime

-Quisiera saber si usted ha visto a Shikamaru, es que no se donde esta y…

-Si lo vi Ino, esta en esa habitación aunque…

-Gracias Hokage-sama – Dijo Ino si escuchar la advertencia de la Hokage

-"Bueno total…debe parecerse bastante Ino y Tayuya, es Shikamaru todo un matador ¡Ja! Mas bien todo un macabeo" – Pensó la Hokage divertida mientras se reía por los pasillo ante las miradas extrañas de otros médicos y pacientes - ¿Qué me ven?

En tanto Ino ya estaba en al puerta de la habitación que la Hokage le había indicado anteriormente. La abrió encontrándose con algo no muy acogedor

-Y ESCUCHAME BIEN AHORA SI QUE NO QUIERO NINGUN PUTO RUIDO PORQUE QUIE…. – Decía Tayuya deteniéndose al instante al ver a la chica en la puerta, Shikamaru ve sorprendida a Tayuya al ver que se había callado

-¿Qué pasa? No vas a terminar tu testamento ¿eh? Tayuya – Dijo Shikamaru pero Tayuya lo ignoro

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? – dijo Tayuya apuntando a Ino que estaba en la puerta

-Soy Shikamaru – Dijo Shikamaru pensando que le hablaban a el, ya que Ino no había dicho nada aun

-¡No te hablo a ti estúpido! Le hablo a esa cerda de la puerta – Dijo Tayuya, Ino aprecio reaccionar saliéndole un venita en su sien y bastante enfurecida

-¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE INUTIL? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA OFENDERME ZORRA – Dijo Ino furiosa mirando con rayitos a Tayuya

-ZORRA TU ABUELA, NO SE QUE HACES AQUÍ EN MI HABITACION MEJOR ANDA HACERTE LA MANICUERE QUE SE TE PUEDE ROMPER LA UÑA – Dijo Tayuya subiendo cada vez el tono de voz, pero Ino no se quedaba atrás

-PUES TU TIÑETE EL PELO CON UN COLOR NORMAL, ADEMAS MIRATE ERES UN DESASTRE

-CLARO, NO VES ACASO QUE ESTOY HOSPITLIZADA ESTUPIDA

-¡Shikamaru defiéndeme! – Dijo Ino

-¡Tu defiendes a esta zorra y te mato! – Dijo Tayuya con el ceño fruncido

-Cállense las 2 – Dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente – Para empezar ¿Qué haces aquí Ino?

-Pues…te estaba buscando que no es obvio

-¿Para que?

-Pues para entrenar claro – Dijo Ino sonriéndole dulcemente

-Pero que zorra – Dijo Tayuya en un muro que Ino escucho perfectamente

-¡Que rayos te pasa conmigo¿Acaso estas celosa? – Dijo Ino

-Pues más bien es al revés – Dijo Tayuya victoriosa, Ino quedo con los ojos como plato y bufo molesta saliendo de la habitación

-¿Y bien? Vas a ir Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei nos esta esperando

-No puedo ir Ino, tengo que quedarme aquí – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su antiguo lugar donde estaba jugando Shoji antes

-¿NANI? NOS ESTAS CAMBIANDO POR ESTA ZORRA – Dijo Ino furiosa

-Ya escuchaste yegüita sal por donde viniste que la puerta es bien amplia – Dijo Tayuya victoriosa, mientras Ino bufaba molesta y se iba

-Pues bien Shikamaru, quédate con esta perra – Dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación, Shikamaru solo suspiro

-Pero que tonta es – dijo Tayuya tratando de dormir nuevamente

-Que problemáticas son ustedes las mujeres – Dijo Shikamaru empezando nuevamente a jugar al Shoji

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ino al salir de la habitación se dirige hacia el barbeque donde estaba Asuma esperándolo. Ino entro furiosa al lugar sentándose sin decir ninguna palabra y con una cara de psicópata que daría miedo a cualquiera

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru? – Dijo Asuma al ver que estaba sola

-¿SHIKAMARU? ESE IMBECIL NOS CAMBIO POR ESA ¡MALDITA ZORRA! – Grito Ino furiosa, Asuma se detuvo de comer al ver a Ino que estaba mas furiosa que nunca

-¿Esta con Temari? – Dijo Asuma ya que Ino siempre le decía zorra a la kunoichi de la arena

-No, esta con una más zorra que ella, una tal Tayuya – Dijo Ino completamente amurrada

-¿Quién es ella? – Dijo Asuma

-Y yo que se…quizás de donde es la muy perra – dijo Ino, Asuma suspiro. Cuando a Ino se le soltaba la lengua era porque estaba muy enfadada

-Entonces tendremos que ir a entrenar nosotros, Choji aun esta en el hospital y parece que Shikamaru…esta muy ocupado – Dijo el Jounnin colocándose de pie - ¿Vamos?

-NO QUIERO – Grito Ino saliendo del local y dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde

-"A veces creo que en las palabras de Shikamaru…las mujeres son muy problemáticas"

-Asuma – Dijo Kurenai desde afuera sonriéndole dulcemente

-"Pero definitivamente no podemos vivir sin ellas" – Pensó y salio del local tras Kurenai

-Asuma…La Hokage nos ha mandado a llamar – dijo Kurenai cambiando su aspecto a uno serio

-"¿Que paso con la sonrisa?" – Pensó Asuma amurrado al ver el cambio drástico de expresiones de la kunoichi – Hai ¿Sabes que es?

-No, solo se que es en el hospital

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La Hokage ya estaba en su oficina del hospital esperando a todos los Jounnin. Mas bien esperando a uno que faltaba ya que el resto ya estaba presente. Habían pasado 15 minutos y el ninja aun no aparecía

-¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE METIO KAKASHI? – Grito lo Hokage levantándose de golpe de su escritorio mientras la golpeaba

-Calmase Hokage-sama, usted sabe que Kakashi-san siempre demora – Dijo Shizune tratando de calamar a su maestra

-Shizune, recuérdame de que debo darle un castigo a Kakashi por irresponsable y también recuérdame el de Shikamaru – Dijo la Hokage. Asuma se sorprendió ante las palabras de la Hokage

-¿Paso algo con Shikamaru? – Dijo Asuma fumando tranquilamente su cigarro esperando respuesta

-Algo tiene que ver el en el tema, pero sin el inútil de Kakashi no puedo decirle – Dijo la Hokage desviando la vista hacia la ventana donde estaba Kakashi con el ceño fruncido – Ya era hora

-Gracias por el halago Hokage-sama – Dijo Kakashi sentándose en el marco de la ventana mientras leía

-Seré breve, ya que Kakashi me hizo perder demasiado tiempo y ¡Deja de leer ese estúpido libro y ponme atención! – Grito Tsunade. Kakashi no quiso provocar la ira de la Hokage así que obedeció – Ejem…como decía, los he citado debido a que tenemos a alguien especial en la aldea

-¿Alguien especial?

-Pero antes de continuar…. – La Hokage lanza un kunai al techo donde estaba Naruto y Sakura espiando - …No es nada referido a Sasuke, así que ¡VAYANSE!

-Ha...Hai – Dijo la Hokage, ambos shinobis iban saliendo

-Y NO QUIERO QUE ESCUNCHEN TRAS LA PUERTA, Shizune, tu ya sabes esto así que vigílalos

-Hai – Dijo Shizune saliendo con los Gennin

-Puede ir al grano Hokage-sama, he perdido mucho tiempo – Dijo Kakashi, nadie quiso opinar sobre aquello

-Bueno como decía tenemos alguien en al aldea muy peculiar

-¿Alguien peculiar¿Quién? – Dijo Kurenai sorprendida

-Pues es una joven de no mas de 14 años…subordinada de….Orochimaru – Dijo la Hokage dejando sorprendido a todos los presente – No se preocupen por ella, ella nos va a ayudar solo quería que estuviesen informado y quiero que estén muy alerta por cualquier movimiento extraño. Aun no podemos confiar un 100, esta aquí solo hace algunas horas

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shikamaru en todo esto? – dijo Asuma ya teniendo una hipótesis en mente que quería confirmar

-El la trajo aquí…aun no se la razón…según el lo hizo por creía que jugaba bien al Shoji pero ciertamente, no le creo

-Pues la verdad yo si…el es así – dijo Asuma, la Hokage suspiro - Es la única razón que me cuadra para que Shikamaru haya traído a una chica a la aldea, una chica, para el todas son problemáticas y que además sea enemiga

-Bueno, bueno, ahí veremos eso, el punto es que vigilen por si hay algún movimiento extraño

-¿Qué va a pasar con ella? – Dijo Genma

-Ya que Shikamaru la trajo, el se va a hacer cargo. Además no puede moverse mucho, no podrá caminar en semanas e incluso meses así que no ella no es amenaza para la aldea. Pero aun así es mejor asegurarnos – Dijo la Hokage

-¿Puedo leer ya mi libro? – Dijo Kakashi algo fastidiado ya que llevaba muchos tiempo (Según el) sin leer

-Pueden retirarse – Dijo la Hokage, Kakashi ya estaba listo para partir pero la Hokage le detiene – Menos Kakashi – Kakashi refunfuño quedándose en el mismo lugar que antes

-¿Si?

-Pues ya que me tiene harta tus estúpidos atrasos así que te pondré un castigo – dijo la Hokage, Kakashi refunfuño aun mas, le hacían perder el valioso tiempo de lectura en castigos – Quiero que hagas servicio comunitario por 2 semanas

-¿NANI¿2 SEMANAS? ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO – Grito Kakashi levantándose de golpe de donde estaba tocándose el cabeza sorprendido

-Si, y ya que estas aquí te harás tu primera tarea…ve y limpia el baño, allí están los implemento de limpieza y un delantal por si quieres usarlo – dijo la Hokage apuntando a un pequeño armario, Kakashi se dirige allí a regañadientes, luego se dirige al baño de la oficina – Te advierto que en la mañana andaba con caña…solo te advierto

-"Maldita vieja" – Pensó el Jounnin

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado. Se que es un poco extraña la situación pero a mi me agrada bastante, además esa personalidad que tiene Tayuya me es graciosa. Nos vemos…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki **_


	2. La Tecnica de Orochimaru

**MI PROTEGIDA**

**Bueno, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo. Le fue bastante bien como para ser una pareja bastante inusual, porque para ser sinceros muchos se van por eso y no por la historia en si. Pues los pocos que me dejaron review se los agradezco de corazón y aquí continuación. La única advertencia que dejo es el vocabulario que tiene que ser así al menos en Tayuya.**

**CONTESTACIONES DE LOS REVIEWS:**

**marybel****: Si me gusto hacer capítulos largo, este igual es de mas o menos igual al primero capitulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado y pues por la pareja, si es raro (Igual soy fan ShikaTema) pero quería hacer algo diferente pero no tan loco (Creo…: S). Gracias por el review y espero te guste este capitulo **

**Arken Strife****: n.n Espero que sea así y que prometa, al menos haré lo mejro por mi lado. Y pues si yo no había visto nada de esta pareja al menos en español, pues solo quería hacer algo nuevo. Espero te guste este capitulo**

**elxnazhiio****: Ya, ya que ya publiqué el segundo capitulo que estaba pidiendo y se nota que te gusta la misión pero es que aun le falta al capitulo y no se me ocurre mucho tenis que ayudarme po n.n. Espero te guste este capitulo**

**Daniel xD!: ****¡WoW! Espera unos ¿eh? Pues hay poquitos y no había ninguno en español y pues a la relación de Tayuya e Ino siempre me la he imaginado así, es que ambas tienen personalidad fuerte. Y pues por Kakashi, se lo merece por llegar tarde a todos lados…Espero te guste el capitulo**

**Pandora84****: xD Shikamaru es tan solo…Shikamaru. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y que el fic siga prometiendo n.n**

**DISCLAIMER****: Ni Shikamaru, Ni Tayuya, Ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mi fic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Pueden retirarse – Dijo la Hokage, Kakashi ya estaba listo para partir pero la Hokage le detiene – Menos Kakashi – Kakashi refunfuño quedándose en el mismo lugar que antes_

_-¿Si?_

_-Pues ya que me tiene harta tus estúpidos atrasos así que te pondré un castigo – dijo la Hokage, Kakashi refunfuño aun mas, le hacían perder el valioso tiempo de lectura en castigos – Quiero que hagas servicio comunitario por 2 semanas_

_-¿NANI? ¿2 SEMANAS? ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO – Grito Kakashi levantándose de golpe de donde estaba tocándose el cabeza sorprendido_

_-Si, y ya que estas aquí te harás tu primera tarea…ve y limpia el baño, allí están los implemento de limpieza y un delantal por si quieres usarlo – dijo la Hokage apuntando a un pequeño armario, Kakashi se dirige allí a regañadientes, luego se dirige al baño de la oficina – Te advierto que en la mañana andaba con caña…solo te advierto _

_-"Maldita vieja" – Pensó el Jounnin_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 2_

**La técnica de Orochimaru**

**Mi tercera Etapa**

Shikamaru seguía jugando al Shoji solo, ya que Tayuya lo había ignorado. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormirse pero le era imposible, se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj de la habitación, el ruido de las piezas que Shikamaru movía, el viento. Parecía que su sentido de la audición había mejorado por mil ya que sentía absolutamente todo los ruidos

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UN PUTA VEZ! – Grito Tayuya siendo escuchad prácticamente en todo el hospital. Shikamaru lo vio sorprendida por su acción dejando caer una de las piezas que estaba moviendo en ese momento

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Nadie hace ningún ruido

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADIE?! ¡¡Tú haces ruido con ese maldito juego!! Shikamaru dame mi flauta – Dijo Tayuya colocando su manos hacia el para que le entregase su flauta

-¿Para que? No puedo dártela

-¡QUE ME LA DES MALDITA SEA! Quiero destruir ese maldito reloj

-Me lo hubiese dicho, a mi igual me molestaba bastante – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se dirigía perezosamente hacia donde estaba el reloj, lo toma y luego lo tira por la ventana llegando en la cabeza a Kakashi que estaba limpiando el jardín del hospital como parte de su servicio comunitario

-¡OYE NO TIRES RELOJES POR LA VENTANA! ¡NO VES ACASO QUE ESTOY OCUPADO! – Grito Kakashi enojado, pero nadie escucho ya que Shikamaru había cerrado la ventana inmediatamente después de haber lanzado el reloj

-¡VUELVE AL TRABAJO KAKASHI! – Grito Tsunade

En tanto Shikamaru volvió a sentarse en su silla para iniciar nuevamente su juego de Shoji. Tayuya aun parecía fastidiada tapándose los oídos con la almohada mientras se movía para todos lados.

-No seas tan paranoica mujer, deberías madurar – Ese mensaje le cayo como bomba a Tayuya tirándole fuertemente el cojín en la cara haciéndolo volar hasta la pared

-¡CALLATE!

-¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa!? Te pareces a mi madre cuando estuvo embarazada – Dijo Shikamaru, recordando lo fastidioso que fue tener a una mujer embarazada en su casa, gritando, llorando todo el día por cualquier cosa. Después perdió el bebe y todo volvió a la normalidad

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estoy embarazada?

-No, yo solo comparaba tu infantil actitud con la de mi madre

-¡Pues déjame dejarte algo en claro! ¡¡¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!

-¡Maldición! Que yo nunca dije que lo estuvieses

-¡Agh! Estoy aburrida – Dijo Tayuya mirando el techo mientras Shikamaru tomaba nuevamente asiento en la silla junto a la cama y frente a su tablero de Shoji

-Juega Shoji conmigo

-No quiero

-Pues entonces duerme, muerde las sabanas, juega Shoji conmigo, grita…olvida lo último…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se puso a gritar Tayuya como histérica mientras despertaba a todos los pobres paciente del hospital, entre ellos Choji que se levantan furioso de su cama para dirigirse a golpear al que estuviese gritando y al que interrumpió su sueño de vivir en el mundo de las papas

-¡POR DIOS CIERRA LA BOCA MUJER! – Dijo Shikamaru, pero Tayuya lo ignoro

Shikamaru no tuvo mas remedio que taparle la boca con sus manos, mientras Tayuya intentaba zafarse de él moviéndose para todos lados y tratando de quitar sus manos de su boca. Todos, enfermeras, médicos, el señor del servicio comunitario (Kakashi), Tsunade, Shizune y Choji se dirigieron a la habitación de donde venia el ruido

-"Sabia que seria aquí" – Pensó la Hokage abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un panorama no muy alentador

Estaba Shikamaru tapándole la boca a Tayuya mientras ella se movía para todos lados golpeando los brazos de Shikamaru. Todos creían que el quería asesinarla o algo parecido

-Pero que….Shikamaru ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo la Hokage entrando a la habitación y cerrándola tras de si dejando a todos los curiosos afuera. Shikamaru la soltó al instante sentándose en la silla

-¡AHG MUJER! ¡¡Me dejaste todo baboseado!!

-Pues que querías que hiciese idiota, no ves que me tapabas la boca

-Shikamaru ¡Explícame!

-Pues es que esta mujer se puso a gritar y como no entendió con palabras pues tuve que taparle la boca para que se callase

-¡MENTIRA! – Grito Tayuya

-¡VERDAD! – Grito Shikamaru, se seguían gritando en la cara delante de la fastidiada Hokage que los para en seco

-¡CALLENSE LOS 2!, haber Tayuya dame tu versión

-Pues dije que estaba aburrida y Shikamaru me dio la idea de gritar – La Hokage suspiro

-Me canse, además despertó a todo los paciente así que como ya te había dicho Shikamaru tu eres el responsable así que dejaremos un sillón aquí, dormirás aquí, si tiene hambre tu el das de comer, si tiene sed tu le das de beber, si quiere hablarte o cualquier cosa tu estarás aquí ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¿Qué? Tendré que vivir aquí – Dijo Shikamaru algo fastidiado de la situación

-No, solo hasta que le demo de alta, los medico vendrán también pero ellos hacen su trabajo y listo, en pocas palabras, eres su enfermo personal

-¿QUÉ? ¡Es una broma supongo!

-No, no es una broma

-Tsunade-sama, eso quiere decir que puedo mandonearlo como quiera

-Si

-Shikamaru, tráeme una revista de esas geniales donde salen los chicos más sexy del mundo ninja y que en la portada este Sasuke – Dijo Tayuya, Shikamaru se quedo de pie simplemente sin hacer nada algo que fastidio a las 2 mujeres

-AHORA – Grito Tayuya

-Shikamaru obedece y de paso ve a buscar tus cosas para quedarte aquí – Dijo la Hokage saliendo de la habitación. Shikamaru solo se sentó nuevamente en su silla

-¿POR QUÉ NO OBEDECES MIERDA?

-Porque no quiero, además no tengo dinero para comprar esas revistas

-¡PUES CONSIGUETELO! Por algo eres ninja idiota

-¡Ahg! Esta bien, me voy para no escuchar tus gritos – Dijo y salió de la habitación camino a su casa a buscar sus cosas y a comprar esa revista – "Que humillante no puedo comprar eso yo, es decir, soy hombre no puedo hacerlo va hacerme ver gay"

-"Al fin se fue, ahora mejor voy a dormir y que espero que nadie fastidie porque sino lo mato"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shikamaru salió del hospital, el tenia claro que no iba a comprar la dichosa revista ya que se vería mal que un hombre como el comprara revista para niñas problemáticas Como Tayuya. Suspiro, no sabia de donde sacar una de esas y en un instante Ino se le vino a la mente. Ella todos los meses empezaba a decir, "Debo comprar mi revista" y otras cosas

Shikamaru que tampoco quería rebajarse a pedirle una prefiere ir por lo fácil. Entra a la casa por una ventana llegando al baño de lo que era la casa de los Yamanaka. Luego entra a la habitación de Ino ya que en la puerta decía "My room" y tenia miles de flores por todas parte, dedujo que esa era su habitación.

Entro en ella y empezó a buscar cualquier revista que le sirviera encontrando la que le había pedido. Con solo mirar la portada le dio asco

-"! Que mierda de revista es esta, como leen esta tonterías si solo muestran hombres, es asqueroso y mas aun si esta el pesado de Sasuke" – Pensó saliendo de la habitación encontrándose con la mascota de Ino que era un pequeño perro caniche – Ándate estúpido perro – Susurro para que luego el perro empezase a ladrar como loco

-Arf, Arf, Arf

-¡Que te calles!

-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo margarita? – Se escucho la voz de Ino desde el primer piso

-"Margarita…que mierda de nombre es ese" – Pensó Shikamaru, pero al oír los pasos de Ino acercarse entra en su habitación de nuevo y se esconde bajo la cama

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ino a la cachorra apuntando a la habitación de Ino - ¿Mi habitación?

Entro en ella sin ver nada extraño, estaba todo tal cual…pero…pero cuando iba a tomar su revista nueva nota que no estaba

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡AY LADRONES! – Grito Ino subiendo de inmediato su padre al ver que le pasaba a su hija

-¿Qué pasa?

-M…Mi…Mi… ¡REVISTA ME LA ROBARON! – Grito poniéndose a lloriquear

-¡Ah! Era eso, bajare a ver TV

-¡PAPA! Hay que buscar al ladrón

-Hija, no tengo tiempo para eso cómprate una nueva y ya

-Pe…Pero no tengo dinero – Dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña mientras su pare suspiraba resignado

-"Pero que manipuladora es, solo hace ese espectáculo por dinero" – Pensó Shikamaru

-Ten aquí tienes dinero y déjate de molestar que me estoy perdiendo el partido

-Hai, vamos Margarita a de compras

Dijo colocándole la correa para salir de la casa. Shikamaru suspiro saliendo de la casa lo más rápido posible para irse a su casa a buscar sus cosas. Al llegar toma lo que necesitaba y lo guarda en su mochila de viaje. Ahora era el momento de explicaciones con su madre. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su mama lavando la loza

-Mama, debo irme

-¿A dónde vas Shikamaru? – dijo en un tono autoritario

-Tengo una misión – Dijo Shikamaru ignorándola para empezar a caminar

-¿Con tu equipo?

-Claro, con quien más

-Pues no lo se, alguna chica por ahí quien sabe – Dijo su mama a lo que Shikamaru dio un respingo

-¡Claro que no!, solo es una aburrida misión con mi aburrido equipo, nada especial mama, tu sabes ninjas por aquí y por acá – Dijo Shikamaru a lo que la mama de este se extraño ya que era demasiado explicación para ser Shikamaru

-¿um? ¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! O sea tú ya conoces todo este mundo, como papa iba a misiones y pues como Chunnin que soy yo también debo hacer misiones y como líder yo debo….

-Shikamaru ya deja de mentir, se te nota demasiado jamás me das tanta explicación solo dices "Tengo misión" y te vas ¿Cuál es la verdad?

-¡Ah!, yo pues… - Dijo Shikamaru nervios mientras tragaba saliva - …pues ya te dije una misión

-Por favor ya deja de mentirme de seguro es alguna chica por ahí y no me quieres decir – Dijo la mama de Shikamaru mientras lavaba los platos

-Mamá tú me conoces…

-Por es lo digo, andas muy raro

-¡Agh! Solo me voy y vuelvo en algunos días

-¿Tanto duran las citas? En mis tiempo solo eran unas horas – Dijo la mujer mientras secaba los platos

-No es una cita, ahora me voy – Dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la casa con sus cosas y saltando de árbol en árbol hacia el hospital

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tayuya dormía plácidamente ya, según ella, sin ningún molesto ruido ni de relojes ni del "Estúpido" juego de Shikamaru. En eso entra en un sueño, no es bonito sueño, solo dejémoslo como un sueño

_Sueño Tayuya_

_Se encontraba Tayuya en un capo de entrenamiento, en el que ella y sus compañeros entrenaban, los conocidos 5 del sonido. Empezó a caminar por el lugar que conocía muy bien y se dirigió hacia donde solían descansar luego de entrenar. Ahí estaban sus compañeros, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon y Kimimaro. _

_-Hasta que llegaste Tayuya, ya era hora que sino Jirobo se hubiese comido todo – Dijo Kidomaru que comía frenéticamente con sus 6 brazos_

_-¡Maldito gordo! – Susurro Tayuya estando aun de pie _

_-No deberíamos perder tanto tiempo en esta cosa, debemos entrenar para Orochimaru-sama – Dijo Kimimaro colocándose de pie_

_-¡Maldición! Siempre con las misma mierda Kimimaro – Dijo Tayuya sentándose al lado de Sakon – Saben tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que estaba en Konoha y que estaba en una cama de hospital muy herida y que un imbécil era mi protector… ¡Ja! De verdad sueño pura mierda_

_-¿Sueñas? ¿Um? ¡¡¿Los traidores tienen sueño?!! – Dijo Sakon de repente mientras aparecía un fondo negro y el en el cielo siendo rodeado por los otros 4 tan solo viéndose sus demoníacos rostro _

_En eso Tayuya mirada impactada como sus compañeros o más bien ex compañeros lo tachaban de traidora y otras cosas hasta que la presencia de Orochimaru se dio a conocer_

_-Tayuya…Tayuya…deberías saber escoger mejor lo que deseas, que cuando entran en este mundo, mi mundo ¿sabes que le ocurre? – Ella no contesto - ¡Mueren! – Dijo sádicamente Orochimaru mientras con una kunai amenazaba a la kunoichi haciéndole un leve corte en el cuello, ella se que empezaba a impacienta ya que estaba inmóvil y a decirse, despierta, despierta…_

-¡DESPIESRTA MUJER! – Logro escuchar Tayuya a Shikamaru que la tenia sujeta de los hombros. Ella sudaba y en un primer instante temblaba para luego calmarse al tan solo ver la misma habitación y a Shikamaru

-¡Quita tus manos! – Dijo ella mientras regulaba su respiración (debido al sueño)

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su silla junto a su tablero

-Que te importa – Dijo ella mientras se tocaba el cuello, sentía algo liquido, lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe – "No puede ser…el lo sabe… ¡Mierda!" – Shikamaru nota como Tayuya empezaba a impacientarse y la mira de reojo notando sangre en su cuello y sus manos

-¡¿Qué te paso en el cuello?! – Dijo el levantándose de golpe

-No lo se – Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a temblar

Para Shikamaru todo eso era muy extraño. No solía contestar de esa forma y menos aun a temblar, prácticamente no la conocía pero era predecible saber que iba a tirar groserías por todos lados, así que él no se explicaba su temor

-Iré a avisar a Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la habitación camino a la torre Hokage donde se encontraba la Godaime. Al legar nota como estaba a punto de servirse un poco de sake pero al abrir de golpe la puerta se le cae de las manos haciéndola enfurecer de sobre manera

-¡AH! ¡¡MI SAKE!! – Grito la Hokage mientras se colocaba de pie. Luego de gritar desvía la vista hacia donde Shikamaru se encontraba - ¡¡SHIKAMARU!! ¡¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA OTRA VEZ!! – Se sentó bastante molesta de nuevo en su escritorio - ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Pues es que Tayuya…

-¡Ya te dije que tu te encargabas de ella! – Dijo Mosqueda la Hokage mirando su licor esparramado por el suelo de la oficina

-…pues – Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza antes de seguir – Estaba extraña y tenia un extraño corte en el cuello, como si se lo hubiese hecho en un sueño, antes de salir no tenia nada y…

-¡¿NANI?! "No puede ser a la única persona que conozco que es capaz de entrar en los sueños y lograr manejarlos al punto de lograrle hacerle daño al usuario… ¡Orochimaru!" – Pensaba espantada la Hokage, estaba amenazado a la joven por razones mas que obvias, antes de que Shikamaru dijese una palabra mas, la Hokage se levanto de su escritorio rápidamente – Esto es imposible, la aldea del sonido no debe de estar lejos el tiene que estar a una distancia cercana de ella ¡DE KONOHA! – Murmuraba la Hokage caminando hacia el hospital ante la confusa mirada de Shikamaru que la seguia de cerca

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Shikamaru al escuchar a la Hokage murmurar

-Después te explico vamos rápido antes de que se duerma de nuevo – Dijo la Hokage saliendo de la torre comenzando a saltar por los tejados. Shikamaru bajo los hombros y la siguió

Ambos llegaron rápidamente al hospital y minutos después la habitación de Tayuya. Ella estaba igual, temblando y mirando su mano ensangrentada.

-"Por suerte no fue un gran corte" – Pensó la Hokage al verla en un primer instante. Shikamaru solo veía confuso a la Hokage, no sabia que estaba pasando pero debía ser algo malo para que ella se preocupase tanto

-¿Es alguna especie de Jutsu? – Dijo el ninja de las sombras que concluía que aquel corte era la preocupación de la Godaime y que por lo tanto no era algo normal

-Algo así – Dijo la Godaime comenzando a curar su cuello para colocarle vendas alrededor – Shikamaru sal un momento

-"Pero que rayos, porque me echan si ya se que es alguna especie de técnica, supuestamente yo estoy a cargo de ella y no me quiere decir que le pasa, vaya mujer mas rara y problemática" – Pensaba Shikamaru suspirando hastiado

-Ya sabes, son cosas de mujeres – Agrego Tsunade sonriendo infantilmente, el solo frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación sin decir nada en contra. Ya afuera se sienta en uno de los banco.

Tsunade luego de curarle la herida se sienta en la silla que antes usaba Shikamaru y da un largo suspiro para luego comenzar a hablar

-¿Qué soñaste exactamente? – Dijo la Godaime que había decidido ir directo al grano, no era muy buena consolando ni ahuyentando temores, más bien aumentándolos

-Yo… ¿Cómo mierda sabe eso?

-Shikamaru me dijo que, después de que despertaras muy sobresaltada te había aparecido aquel corte en tu cuello – Tayuya toco su cuello que se encontraba envuelto en vendas tragando saliva nerviosa – Se trata de Orochimaru ¿verdad? – Ella desvió la vista como queriendo evitar contestar esa pregunta – Lo suponía, si no me cuentas que paso no puedo ayudarte

-Estaba yo ahí con mis compañeros de equipo, y luego aparecen en el cielo tratándome de traidora hasta que Orochimaru-sama aparece, me habla de que era su mundo que el lo manejaba y que me iba a matar hasta que llega Shikamaru y me despierta, solo logra hacerme este corte en el cuello – Dijo Tayuya sin mirar en ningún instante a la Hokage. Solo miraba hacia afuera por la ventana nerviosa de lo que podía ser su futuro

-Ya veo… - Susurro Tsunade – "Debo ver lo antes posible a Jiraiya, por ahora será mejor que evite dormir si no Orochimaru entrara en sus sueño y la matara en un instante, al menos esta Shikamaru aquí…el se encargará de entretenerla un rato mientras pienso en alguna solución"

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Me van a dejar morir?

-No te preocupes de nada, solo procura no dormirte Shikamaru se encargará de entretenerte o algo mientras yo pienso en alguna solución, ya te dije no te duermas – Dijo la Hokage sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación sonde estaba un aburrido Shikamaru esperando

-Ya hablaron cosas de mujeres

-Shikamaru, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte solo te doy esta misión agregada a la que ya tienes… - Hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba agotada - …procura que Tayuya no se duerma hasta que yo vuelva ¿entendido?

-"Que raro, me pregunto si es alguna de belleza o algo, cuando se trata de mujeres siempre son cosas demasiadas problemáticas" Si entendí

-Que buen chico ahora ve y cuídala

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade caminaba muy rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital. Debía encontrar lo antes posible a Jiraiya. Además tenía que terminar todo el papeleo acumulado y dar las misiones a los diferente ninja de la aldea.

Supuso que el Sanin se encontraría en la habitación de Naruto ya que aun estaba herido por lo del combate con Sasuke. Entro rápidamente a la habitación encontrándose al Sanin burlándose del pobre ninja comiéndose las frutas delante de el que estaba amarrado. Ahí también estaba Shizune retando a Naruto que lloraba a lagrimones

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – Dijo la Hokage confusa de la imagen que se le presentaba

-Naruto se escapo del hospital – Dijo Shizune algo as relajada luego tirarle hartas a Naruto

-¡Es que….! ¡Tsunade-obachan! El ramen es mas fuerte que yo T.T

-¡Agh! ¡¡Si no estuvieras en cama te daría una grande Naruto, nadie ofende a la Hokage y le dice vieja que acaso no ves lo joven que estoy!!

-Esa son solo palabras – Intervino Jiraiya que disfrutaba de la manzana que comía

-¡Cállate Jiraiya!

-Neee ¿A que viniste vieja? – Dijo Naruto que ante la mirada de psicópata de la Hokage se retracto – Quiero decir….viejita linda…etto vieja hermosa….etto Hokagita linda

-Así esta mejor, Jiraiya necesito hablar con urgencia contigo – Dijo Tsunade cambiando a una expresión muy seria, demasiado para ser Tsunade lo que preocupa a Jiraiya

-Neee ¿Van a tener una cita? – Dijo Naruto sin poder moverse

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Shizune dale un buen golpe a este para que se duerma – Dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación junto a Jiraiya mientras Shizune le daba golpes a Naruto pero ninguno funcionaba

Tsunade se llevo a Jiraiya a su oficina. Necesitaba que nadie se enterase de eso ya que era una peligrosa información, además de confirmar ciertas cosas. Jiraiya miro preocupada a Tsunade esperando a que hablase

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Jiraiya sentándose en el respaldo de la ventana aceptando gustoso el sake que la Hokage le ofrecía

-No se si te dije, pero hay una chica del sonido en la aldea y…

-¿QUÉ? ¡¡Estás loca!!

-Cálmate un momento Jiraiya, ella ni siquiera puede moverse demasiado al menos durante un tiempo y uno largo

-Entonces…no entiendo nada ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? ¿Cómo se supone que llego aquí?

-El vago de Shikamaru Nara se compadeció, eso es todo, además como el es un súper machista no podía dejar tirada a una chica indefensa…

-¿Una chica? ¿Es linda? Sabía que no era gay

-¡¡Ese no es el punto Jiraiya!!

-Entonces habla claro Tsunade

-Tayuya, ese es su nombre, me dijo que no iba a regresar con Orochimaru, era obvio que no lo iba a hacer la iba a matar fácil sus compañero murieron cuando llevaban a Sasuke y pues solo quedo ella, y resulta que ahora Orochimaru intenta asesinarla entrando a su sueños

-Si, esa es una técnica que usa Orochimaru, una técnica que desarrollo para torturar a sus enemigos, solo resulta eso si cuando duerme…

-Pero no podemos dejarla sin dormir, sabes que eso es imposible

-Esa técnica funciona en un radio de 150 Km

-Pero como vamos a saber donde esta el en estos momento – Dijo Tsunade bebiendo un sorbo de sake

-No es un gran problema Tsunade….

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES UN GRAN PROBLEMA?!

-Déjame terminar – Jiraiya ahora bebe un sorbo ante de continuar – Tu viste como estaba Orochimaru hace poco, no podía usar sus brazos, además por lo que investigue el uso la técnica de transferencia de cuerpo antes de tiempo, lo que lo mantiene sin poder hacer mucho movimiento. Así que debe estar en la Aldea del Sonido o en algún otro lugar, ciertamente más lejano de la aldea

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Orochimaru no puede permanecer en al aldea del Sonido, el sabe que lo buscaran así que lo más probable que este alejándose de allí

-Como tienes certeza de eso, es decir, puede alejarse de aquí como acercarse

-Imposible, Orochimaru no se acercaría a Konoha, no puede, es así de simple, así que lo único que puede hacer es alejarse al menos de Konoha

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-La aldea del sonido esta a 150 Km de la Academia Ninja, así que debemos dejar a esa chica en algún lugar a oeste de la Academia Ninja, como sabes el hospital esta en el radio de 150 Km – Finalizó Jiraiya, Tsunade-suspiro y saco un mapa para ver los posibles lugares

-Bueno, ella no puede permanecer en el hospital por ahora, la torre Hokage esta dentro del radio así que imposible, ciertamente en la Academia ninja tampoco, entre las casa disponible esta la de Ino Yamanaka, la de Naruto, la de Sakura, la de Shikamaru, la de Kiba Inuzuka, la de Kakashi, la de Anko y la de residencia Hyuga

-Déjala con Shikamaru, el era el que estaba a cargo o sino, pues...etto…

-¡Olvídalo! En tu casa no se va a quedar maldito viejo verde

-Bueno…lo intente

-Pues si o es en casa de Sakura, o de Hiashi Hyuga o la de Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba están hospitalizados, Kakashi….no me fío de el además esta haciendo su servicio comunitario, Anko…mejor que no y pues Ino ni loca ahí si que se formaría una guerra

-¡WoW! Peleas en barro

-Si Jiraiya peleas en barro – Dijo sarcástica la Hokage ante la pervertida cara de Jiraiya – "Viejo caliente"

-Ya déjate de hacerte tanto lio Tsunade, donde Shikamaru y ya esta

-Pero…es que ella esta grave todavía no puedo trasladarla así como así

-Pues que los medico vayan para allá y listo para eso se les pagan ¿no?

-Si, tienes razón, es definitivo se va a donde Shikamaru – Dijo la Hokage acabando su sake y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida - ¡Ah! Otra cosa…. ¡Ni se te ocurra espiarlos! Ella no se moverá en semanas así que ni se te ocurra que vaya a existir algo entre ellos…al menos durante unas semanas

-¡Jo! ¿Eres adivina? Como supiste que había pesando eso – A Tsunade le salió una enorme gota, el era muy predecible en muchas cosas…sobre todo en esas

-Umm…mejor me voy

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de que la Hokage lo mandara a entretener a Tayuya, Shikamaru entra en la habitación tan solo viendo a la chica mirando a la ventana con un semblante melancólico. Ella como pocas veces en su vida tenia miedo, no deseaba morir así siempre quiso hacerlo en batalla contra algún fuerte oponente, pero las cosas no se dieron como ella lo deseaba

-Pues…. ¿Que tal si jugamos Shoji? – Dijo el sentándose en su silla al lado del tablero y de la cama de ella que no respondió solo seguia con su vista hacia la ventana – Pues… ¡Ah! Verdad, traje esa revista que me pediste… - Le ofreció la revista pero ni si quiera se movió, Shikamaru bufo y tiro al revista al suelo - … ¿um? ¿Qué tal si conversamos de…..algo? – Ella seguia su mismo lema, no decía nada parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Shikamaru le decía – "Mierda, quien entiende a las mujeres, parecía que tenia mas energía que Naruto y ahora esta melancólica y quieta….no se que pasa aquí pero no debe ser algo muy bueno como para tenerla sin tirarme groserías a cada rato, debió ser algo que le dijo la vieja esa de la Hokage" – Pensaba – Bueno quédate mirando a la ventana quizás que cosa, pero no te duermas

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y las cosas seguían exactamente igual, el sentado tratando de jugar aunque no podía hacerlo bien del todo ya que le costaba concentrarse le era difícil ya que ella seguia inmóvil mirando la ventana como si estuviese….dormida. El se alarmo al pensarlo así que se gano al lado contrario de la cama tapándole la ventana con su cuerpo

-Quítate mierda – Dijo desganada pero con sus ya típicas palabras, el suspiro al ver que al menos había cumplido con las órdenes - ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡¡¡Quítate!!!

-"Al menos esta despierta" Tsk…no te enojes tampoco solo quería ver si estabas despierta – Dijo Shikamaru con su manos en los bolsillos moviéndose de la ventana y volviendo a su antiguo lugar - ¿Por qué no contéstate cuando te hable?

-No te escuche

-"Vaya excusa" – Shikamaru se sentó en la silla y comenzó a mover las piezas del tablero – Por si acaso te traje tu estúpida revista – Recogió la revista del suelo y la dejo encima de la cama

-Pensé que no la traerías…o sea ¿la compraste? – Dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando la revista

-No, soy un hombre y yo no hago esas cosas, además es de mujeres. Se la robe a Ino

-Y esa quien es – Dijo despectivamente Tayuya mirando la revista

-Pues es la rubia con la que pelaste antes – Shikamaru a decir eso produce que Tayuya tirara la revista al suelo con cara de asco

-¡¡Como mierda se te ocurre traerme algo de esa zorra estúpida!! Vuelves a hacer eso y te castro – Dijo ella tratando de limpiarse las manos con el plumón y las sabanas mientras a Shikamaru le salía una gotita por su acción

-Que infantil eres…. – Ella no contesto anda ya que se dedicaba a "desinfectar" sus manos – Tayuya

-¿Qué mierda quieres? – Dijo ella tajante sin mirarlo solo seguia limpiándose las manos

-¿Qué mirabas tanto afuera? Yo no veo nada más que un árbol y un padre aburridos edificios

-Que te importa

-No creo que hallas estado mirando 20 minutos un estúpido árbol ¿o si?

-Que comes que adivinas, genio – Dijo ella sarcásticamente volviendo su vista a la ventana ante la confusa mirada del Nara

-Entonces…

_Flash Back_

_-Tayuya… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Por lo general tiras unas buenas groserías pero te veo muy callada hoy día – Dijo Kimimaro sentándose al lado de Tayuya que estaba en silencio, demasiado para ser ella_

_-Nada importante Kimimaro…solo que toda mi familia ha muerto – Dijo ella en un tono serio, no demostraba tristeza ni arrepentimiento solo seriedad_

_-Pues no debería afectarte tanto, tu sola dejaste esa aldea_

_-Bueno, Orochimaru-sama me encontró y me dijo que me entrenaría, era una niña lo seguí ciegamente_

_-Pues yo igual, pero no me arrepiento de ello, me salvo, me hiso útil_

_-Pero es diferente, tu naciste para ser ninja tenias un kekkei genkai, en cambio yo no tenia nada, mi familia eran unos campesinos unos simples aldeanos_

_-Ya ven como son las cosas, eres ninja y una muy buena y todo eso Orochimaru-sama te lo dio por eso debes agradecérselo y serle fiel ¿no crees?_

_-Si, pero a cambio de ello traicioné a mi familia y por sobre todo…a mi aldea, me fui con su enemigo numero uno_

_-Pero si tanto dices que eras tan solo una pobre no debería afectarle a Konoha, tal vez ni siquiera saben que te has ido…además de tu familia, claro, venga mejor entrenemos y olvida aquello, que ahora es pasado…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-"Kimimaro tenia razón aquí nadie sabe quien soy yo, solo me conocen como la subordinada de Orochimaru, la ninja del sonido pero al parecer nadie sabe que yo soy de esta aldea, bueno debía ser ¿no? Desde que deje esta aldea me transformé en Tayuya ni siquiera recuerdo mi antiguo nombre…por lo visto mi vida comienza una nueva etapa, la tercera aunque no se si sea muy buena….al menos aquí son menos frikis que en el Sonido, ahora debo olvidar mi etapa en el sonido, eso es pasado ¿no? Todo lo que me importaba en ese lugar ya no existe…"

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien solo miraba ese árbol – Dijo Tayuya queriendo olvidar el ahora su pasado, ya tenia recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que era su infancia y ahora su permanencia en el Sonido también quería dejarlo atrás, ahora no sabia como llamar a su tercera etapa

-Hmp…como digas cuando te aburras de mirar el árbol me avisas – Dijo Shikamaru algo sarcástico y algo en serio, pero ella ignoro aquello

Luego de aquello pasa unos minutos más y entra Tsunade con su semblante mas relajada, Shikamaru concluyó que tenia alguna solución a las cosas de mujeres que había hablado ante con Tayuya, en fin debía esperar a que hablase

-Traigo noticias Tayuya – Dijo Tsunade sacando a Shikamaru de su silla y sentándose ella

-¿Qué?

-Mira, según lo que Jiraiya dijo…

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Un viejo de mierda, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que solo debemos alejarnos del radio donde Orochimaru pude hacer su Jutsu….

-¿Orochimaru? – Intervino confuso Shikamaru

-Después te explico Shikamaru – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablándole a Tayuya –…bueno el hospital de Konoha esta dentro de ese radio así que tendremos que sacarte de aquí

-¿Sacarme de aquí? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? O sea, estoy grave aun ¿no?

-Si, lo esta pero no hay otro remedio

-¿A dónde me van a llevar?

-Pues el único lugar que se me ocurrió y que era el adecuado pues es la casa de Shikamaru

-¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!! ¡¡¡Tan pronto!!! – Grito Shikamaru muy sorprendido ya que ahora debía darle una graaaan explicación a su padre….y sobre todo a su madre

**Voy a dejar hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que le hay gustado y nos vemos en el otro capitulo. Ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias, opiniones lo que sea déjenlos en sus Reviews y listo.**


	3. Shikamaru el superdotado

**MI PROTEGIDA**

**Aquí actualizando esta historia con el tercer capitulo que espero que les guste. Agradezco los review que me han dejado y espero que les siga gustando la historia por muy rara que sea la pareja esta **

**Dedicado a todos los que le guste lo nuevo por muy experimentos que sean xD**

**CONTESTACIONES REVIEW:**

**-****Daniel xD!****: Gracias por el review. ¡Je! Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando y pues al escribir se me vinieron las ideas sola y apareció esa de Konoha. Y pues este, no se si sea largo, pero según yo si. Ojalá te guste**

**-****KTTR****: Pues si que hago sufrir a Shikamaru. ME alegro caleta que te guste la historia y pues de Ino se sabrá mas aquí y Temari…solo decir que todo a su debido tiempo. Espero te guste este capitulo**

**-****Pandora84****¿en serio? Me hace súper feliz y me dan ganas de escribir mas. Nee y ahora lee el y espero que te guste y la mama de Shika…pues ahí vas a saber **

**-****vale****: Que pase algo entre Shikamaru y Tayuya ¿eh?, pues aun esta en proceso aunque le he colocado hartas indirectas a Shikamaru y falta el empujoncito a Tayuya. Espero que guste este capitulo igual **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Shikamaru, Ni Tayuya me pertenecen son todos personajes del anime/manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Traigo noticias Tayuya – Dijo Tsunade sacando a Shikamaru de su silla y sentándose ella_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira, según lo que Jiraiya dijo…_

_-¿Y ese quién es?_

_-Un viejo de mierda, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que solo debemos alejarnos del radio donde Orochimaru pude hacer su Jutsu…._

_-¿Orochimaru? – Intervino confuso Shikamaru_

_-Después te explico Shikamaru – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablándole a Tayuya –…bueno el hospital de Konoha esta dentro de ese radio así que tendremos que sacarte de aquí_

_-¿Sacarme de aquí¿A dónde¿Cómo? O sea, estoy grave aun ¿no?_

_-Si, lo esta pero no hay otro remedio_

_-¿A dónde me van a llevar?_

_-Pues el único lugar que se me ocurrió y que era el adecuado pues es la casa de Shikamaru_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ¡¡¡Tan pronto!!! – Grito Shikamaru muy sorprendido ya que ahora debía darle una graaaan explicación a su padre….y sobre todo a su madre_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 3_

**Shikamaru el superdotado**

**La mamá celosa**

Shikamaru estaba sentado en un banca fuera de la habitación de Tayuya ya que la Hokage se enojo por su enorme grito le dio un golpe y lo dejo fuera de la habitación para que ambas kunoichis hablasen en paz de la situación. El solo podía obedecer ya que otro golpe por parte de la Hokage lo dejaría en coma en un instante

_Shikamaru POV_

_¿Por qué a mí? Siempre tengo que meterme en estos líos tan problemáticos, resulta que ahora el rarito de Orochimaru también esta metido y ahora la niñita enferma tiene que quedarse en mi casa. ¿Qué no puede ser todo ya mas problemático? Ahora quizás que me va a decir mi madre, se van a estar peleando todo el día, gritando como mujeres, que detestables lo gritos de mujeres y tirándose cojines, mis cojines….que problemático_

_Para mi que esas dos la vieja y Tayuya están hablando cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo "torturar al vago" o cualquier otra estupidez de mujeres problemáticas. Porque acepte esa misión…solo quiero ver las nubes en paz y dormir todo el día ¿Es mucho pedir?_

_Me van a matar en casa, me van a matar en casa, me van a matar en casa…aunque ¿Qué pasaría si no le contase nada y la ocultase en mi habitación? Mis padres me matarían….ufff problemático. Aunque no tengo opción me van a matar de todas formas y pues ya tengo que consentirla en todo así que no pasa nada si no les digo nada…Aunque me pillarían altiro, mi mama siempre entra a mi habitación tendré que comprar un candado que si la llegan a encontrar me van a decir que la secuestre o alguna estupidez parecida…quiero ver las nubes u.u_

_Fin Shikamaru Pov_

Shikamaru se dirigió a la ventana más cercana y empezó a ver las nubes que se movían lentamente hacia el oeste. El solo se quedo allí parado hipnotizado por las bellezas de esta sin mover ningún músculo. Solo disfrutaba ver sus amadas nubes

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Escúchame Tayuya, yo voy ahora a hablar con Shikamaru sobre la situación. No te importa que el sepa todo ¿Verdad? – Dijo La Hokage que estaba sentada en la silla frente al tablero sonando muy maternal, algo que impresiono a Tayuya pero prefirió ignorar

-Me da lo mismo, aunque pienso que el baka ese debería saberlo ya que el es mi "protector" y…

-Tampoco seas tan irónica que mi paciencia tiene un limite, no soy como Shikamaru que es un vago, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el pero no conmigo – Dijo la Hokage. A cada minuto que pasaba Tayuya se impresionaba más de la Godaime, era difícil hablar con ella en su peculiar estilo

-Vale

-¡Ah! A propósito de Shikamaru, te hablare un poco de el para que sepas mas o menos como es, de seguro el o no lo haría porque es problemático o inventaría tonterías así que te lo diré yo

-Sinceramente no me interesa – Dijo Tayuya haciendo una mueca de mal gusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos a lo que la Godaime solo suspiro desganada sabia que era falso por muy realista que se viese sus muecas y su ceño fruncido

-Pues lo siento mucho pero me vas a escuchar igual. Para empezar el pertenece al clan Nara y….

-"¡¡El clan Nara!! Recuerdo haber escuchado algo sobre ese clan, pero ¿Qué? Recuerda Tayuya, recuerda que era del Clan Nara que papá ¡Papá! Si el hablaba de el, se que había algo sobre ellos pero no puedo lograr recordar que era ese algo ¡Mierda!"

-¡TAYUYA¡Por dios escúchame¡¡Por siempre me dejas hablando sola¡¡Ahg que niñita!! – Grito encolerizada la Hokage al notar que era ignorada por la kunoichi que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y viendo la relación del Clan Nara con su padre ya muerto

-¡Ah! Lo siento es que recordaba algo

-"Vaya excusa "recordaba algo" de seguro solo no me quiere escuchar vaya niña mas insolente y mal educada, aunque Naruto la supera con creces" – Pensó un momento la Hokage mientras suspiraba y se preparaba para hablar de nuevo – Como decía pertenece al clan Nara, te digo altiro que es hijo único y por lo tanto es mamón y su papá es macabeo es pocas palabras su mamá domina esa casa y por lo que me han dicho es muy celosa por lo que respecta a su hijo…

-¿Y eso porque me tendría que afectar? O sea, yo no quiero acostarme con su hijo o algo parecido, que no se haga rollo su mamá que el imbécil de su hijo no es la gran cosa

-"Eso dices ahora…ya te quiero ver en un tiempo te vas a tragar esas palabras, que las mas bocazas siempre son la que se contradicen primero" - - Yo no dije en ningún momento que te afectaría, solo digo lo que veo y solo decirte que los celos de madre son lo peor

-¡Ja! Ya sabia yo que Shikamaru era tan solo un hijito de mamá, o sea un mamón – Susurro Tayuya mientras escuchaba a la Hokage hablar de Shikamaru y mientras reía irónicamente

-Que mas te puedo agregar, a si que tiene 13 años, hace menos de una semana es Chunnin, es el mas inteligente y audaz ninja, es muy perezoso, amantes de las cosas fáciles y simples, es la persona menos superficial que conozco…que mas…tiene un equipo donde sus compañero son Genin…

-Ya decía yo que esa rubia oxigenada tiene tan solo un nivel Gennin, patética…

-"O.O ¿Qué fue eso¿Celos¡Que rápido!" - - Veo que ya conociste a Ino, pues si es de su equipo aunque no es "patética" como dices tu, su personalidad es así, también esta Choji que esta hospitalizado y su Sensei que es Asuma Sarutobi que es un fumador empedernido

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando este en su casa y el este de misión? El es ahora Chunnin dudo que tenga todo el tiempo para mí

-Si, yo estaba también analizando eso, supongo que se ira de misión y su madre celosa te cuidara o envió a Sakura u otro ninja, aunque dudo que Shikamaru este mucho tiempo fuera es un recién elegido Chunnin y le falta bastante experiencia para hacer misiones de mas rango, no se ausentara mas de 3 días, así que quédate tranquila

-Tengo muchas dudas mas…

-Ya que son esa dudas, mira si es por ir al baño, el puede llevarte perfectamente y te deja un minuto sola al menos después que te quitemos estas cosas, si es por ducharse pues va una enfermera cada cierto tiempo y si es por tu regla pues lo mandas a comprar lo que necesites y ya

-Es fácil decirlo – Dijo en un tono sarcástico e irónico Tayuya de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido ya que no era nada fácil pedirle a un chico machista y vago como Shikamaru que fuese a una farmacia y le compre toallas

-Pues entonces se lo pides a su mama o a Sakura cuando la envié, además Shikamaru te va a hacer caso de todos modos si tú lo mandas – Dijo la Hokage colocándose de pie para luego echar un ultimo vistazo en la habitación – Bueno ahora yo debo irme, iré a hablar con Shikamaru y luego te venimos a buscar, ya sabes que no debes dormirte…

La Godaime salio de la habitación dejando a Tayuya con mil y un incógnitas sobre su vida en Konoha y en especial sobre el Clan Nara ¿Qué era aquello que su padre siempre contaba sobre los Nara? Era una incógnita que estaba presente en su cabeza y que no era posible de contestar

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La Godaime al salir de la habitación ve a Shikamaru embobado mirando las nubes. Estaba casi dormido con aquella cara de vago que lo caracterizaba. La Hokage suspiro y lo llamo

-Shikamaru – No hubo respuesta - ¡Shikamaru! – La siguió ignorando - ¡¡SHIKAMARU!!! – Grito la Godaime al lado de su oreja sobresaltando al ninja que despierta de golpe colocándose una mano en la cabeza

-¡Mierda¡Que dolor de cabeza! – Se quejo el ninja pasando de la Godaime que ya echaba humo por ser ignorada

-¡Shikamaru¡Ya has hecho bastantes estupideces tan solo hoy así que escúchame que tengo que explicarte todo este cuento que es muy largo¡¡Ya déjate de pensar en tonterías de niños!! – Grito la Hokage ya sin pensar en lo que decía. Estaba tan enojada con Shikamaru que soltaba cualquier cosa a lo que Shikamaru solo suspiraba desganado sin contestar nada – Parece que ya estas mas despierto

-¿Qué es eso de Orochimaru? No entendí lo que quiso decir con ello ¿El esta aquí? – Dijo Shikamaru yendo directo al grano y cambiando la expresión de la Godaime a una seria. Ella empezó a caminar por los pasillos

-Sígueme, no quiero hablar de esto aquí, es muy peligroso – Dijo ella encaminándose a su oficina, el ninja solo la siguió mirando la puerta donde estaba Tayuya y luego mirar su camino hacia delante

Llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de la Godaime que tenia en el hospital. Ella se sentó en su silla de oficina de lado mirando hacia fuera con las manos juntas en un modo pensativo. Él solo se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio esperando a que hablase sobre la situación de Tayuya y de la relación de Orochimaru y aquel extraño corte

-Orochimaru fue quien hizo ese corte a Tayuya ¿verdad? Algún tipo de truco o jutsu prohibido de entrar en los sueño y torturarlo tanto psicológica como físicamente ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – Dijo Shikamaru muy seriamente ante la mirada de asombro de la Hokage. Se notaba que aquel muchacho era un súper dotado y el análisis era una de sus características más destacables. Ni ella misma pudo sacar una conclusión tan acertada

-No fue ni necesario explicártelo ya lo sabias – Dijo la Godaime tomándose asiento correctamente encarando al shinobi de las sombras que aunque haya sacado una conclusión correcta de la situación aun tenia dudas

-¿Qué significa eso del "radio"? – Dijo Shikamaru recordando que la Godaime había dicho momentos atrás algo sobre el radio de Orochimaru

-Es un lió tremendo pero te lo diré solo por tener ese cerebrote. Vale eso del radio significa es la zona donde Orochimaru es capaz usar su Jutsu. Como sabes obviamente es un radio circular de 150 Km. De la academia ninja hacia el oeste hasta llegar donde el este, esta el radio de Orochimaru, eso quiere decir que tu casa no lo esta por eso es que la vamos a enviar allá

-Pero como sabe usted que Orochimaru se acerque a Konoha y que por lo tanto mi casa ente dentro de ese radio. Nosotros no podemos rastrear a ese ninja ni saber donde se encuentre exactamente Y pues como sabe bien ella no puede quedarse sin dormir

-"Dijo lo mismo que le dije yo hace un rato a Jiraiya, este chico si que es astuto no se le escapa ninguna" - - Eso lo se, pero con respecto a Orochimaru el no se acercara a la aldea su única opción es quedarse en la Aldea del Sonido o alejarse de allí y de paso alejarse de Konoha. No puedo darte razones pero quédate tranquilo que el no se acercara. Hay mucha certeza de que ella estará bien en tu casa….bueno al menos por lo de Orochimaru, pero…. – La Hokage hizo un pausa, Shikamaru comprendió al instante el mensaje de la Godaime y que era ese "pero"

-Mi madre ¿no? – Ella solo asintió – Si se que es todo un problema pero ahí veo yo como soluciono esto, lo único espero que no se griten todo el día y que al menos me dejen dormir mis 12 horas diarias, aunque hace como 1 mes que no cumplo esa única regla de mi vida – Dijo Shikamaru hablando en un doble sentido, ya que la Godaime estaba a cargo de la aldea hacia 1 mes aproximadamente

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo la Godaime pillando altiro el segundo significado de las palabras de Shikamaru mirándolo asesinamente a lo que él sudo la gota gorda y negó de inmediato

-Nada

-¡Um! Está bien, ahora será mejor que te prepares sicológicamente y de paso prepares a tu madre que Tayuya se va en un rato más. Ya son las 6 de la tarde, si quieres visitar a alguien mas del hospital será mejor que lo hagas ahora que la hora de visitas es hasta las 7. Ve como a las 6:45 a la habitación donde ella este y la llevaremos a tu casa

-Hai – Fue lo único que atino decir Shikamaru colocándose rápidamente de pie con intenciones de abandonar la habitación

-¡Ah! Otra cosa, puedes visitar a quien sea menos a Tayuya que vamos a estar ocupados con ella – Dijo la Hokage captando de inmediato la intención de Shikamaru que se detiene de inmediato frunciendo el ceño mientras la Hokage sonreía victoriosa

-Pues no iba a ir allí de todos modos – Mintió Shikamaru, pero para el mentir no era una facilidad, se le notaba en su tono de voz y nerviosismo cuando mentía y para la Hokage no paso desapercibido

-Por favor Shikamaru, no soy tonta – Dijo la Hokage aun con su sonrisa de victoria en el rostro a lo que Shikamaru bufo y salio de la habitación si agregar mas nada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shikamaru salio de la oficina algo enojado y sonrojado por haber sido pillado a la primera por la Hokage. Ella sabía bien que quería hacer el y se lo habían prohibido, su plan era acompañarla hasta que se fuesen a su casa. Ahora tenía 45 minutos libres y nada que hacer. Entonces recordó a su amigo enfermo, Choji, decidiendo ir a visitarlo.

Camino por los pasillos y por obligación debía pasar por el fuera del de Tayuya para llegar al de Choji. Al pasar por fuera solo miro la puerta y siguió, no quería llevarse mas retadas por parte de la Godaime. Al llegar a la habitación de Choji que estaba a 4 habitaciones a la derecha del de Tayuya, Shikamaru entra a ella y se encuentra a su amigo acostado escuchando las tonterías que Ino le decía. Shikamaru no pudo evitar percatarse de que llevaba una revista en sus manos y andaba sin su perro.

-¡Ah! Y sabes Choji ayer le enseñe a Margarita sobre moda y sabes ella es una as en esto, de verdad que se nota que soy la dueña, sabe tanto de moda como yo, Margarita es tan kawai – Le contaba Ino a Choji que estaba tan aburrido de las singularidades de "Margarita", que tuvo que mirar el reloj para divertirse

-"¡¡SHIKAMARU¡¡SALVAME!!" – Pensaba Choji creyendo que tal vez Shikamaru lo oyese mentalmente ya que si lo decía en voz alta quedaría más grave de lo que estaba por la enorme golpiza que Ino podría darle

-¡SHIKAMARU¡¿Qué haces aquí¡¿Te aburriste de la zorra esa?! – Grito Ino sin importarle que estuviesen en un hospital ni que estuviesen delante de un enfermo, Shikamaru solo suspira ante la problemática de su compañera pasando de ella para saludar a Choji

-¿Qué tal estás Choji? – Dijo Shikamaru ignorando por completo a Ino. Según Shikamaru cuando una mujer estaba con alguna reacción problemática había que dejarlas desahogarse sin meterse el mismo en líos tratando de calmarlas o dándole explicaciones

-¡¡SHIKAMARU¡¡NO ME IGNORES!! – Grito aun mas enojada Ino ante la mirada de terror de Choji a lo que Shikamaru solo suspiro desganado y siguió metiéndole conversa a Choji que ante la cara de Ino no podía decir ninguna palabra

-He estado muy aburrido sabes, nada que hacer desde que estas aquí espero que te mejores pronto Choji – Decía Shikamaru pasando nuevamente de Ino que estaba ya casi sacando el pelo de rabia. Lo que más odiaba una chica como Ino era ser ignorada y eso Shikamaru y Choji lo sabían muy bien

-¡¡¡SHIKAMARU¡¡Esta bien que ahora tengas una noviecita pero no por eso vas a dejar de lado a tus compañero maldita sea!!

-Ino cálmate – Dijo Shikamaru ya cansado de la chillona voz de Ino. Parte de su teoría tenia un limite y era que cuando se coloquen histéricas lo mejor era pararlas que sino el dolor de cabeza iba a ser peor – Para empezar no tengo ninguna novia, segundo si no fui a entrenar contigo y con Asuma-sensei fue porque no podía y tercero yo que tu me cuidaría que aunque Tayuya este enferma te odia, incluso tiro una revista al suelo por era tuya y….

-¡¡¿Qué¡¡Tú entraste a mi casa y robaste mi revista….y….y…PARA ESA ZORRA!! – Grito Ino ya sin poder contenerse mas el enojo tratando de pegarle, patearlo, ahorcarlo y darle mil torturas por haberse robado su preciada revista. Shikamaru no tuvo más remedio que usar su Kage Mane para poder inmovilizarla

-¡Ino cálmate! No puedo decirte porque lo hice, solo Tayuya me mando por esa tonta revista y no tenía dinero para comprarla así que te la robe – Dijo Shikamaru ante la enorme mirada de confusión de Choji y el aura oscura de Ino

-¡Te juro que no te entiendo Shikamaru! Yo te pedía amablemente que fueras a comprarme un dulce algo muy insignificante y decías que no y ella te manda a comprar cosas de chicas y tú aceptas así sin más

-No es que allá aceptada, estaba obligado

-¡¿De que mierda hablas¡¿Cómo que obligado?!

-Ya te dije que no puedo decirte por ahora, dejémoslo con que Tayuya me mando y ya no es para que te pongas problemática y a gritar como loca por una estupidez como esa – Dijo Shikamaru, Ino parecía más calmada pero no menos enojada. Había robado su preciada revista y además por lo que Ino pudo concluir Shikamaru consentía a esa chica en todo. Ino solo frunció el ceño ante su conclusión. Shikamaru soltó a Ino de su tecnica

-Un momento ¿Quién rayos es Tayuya? – Dijo Choji que no entendía ni una palabra de la discusión de Ino y Shikamaru. Ino sonrió maléficamente mientras Shikamaru solo colocó sus manos en los bolsillos haciéndose el desentendido

-Con que Choji no sabe ¿No le has dicho tu Shikamaru? – Dijo en un tono irónico Ino como tratando de amenazar a Shikamaru. Pero ella se da cuenta que con alguien como el no le funcionaria ese tipo de amenazas ni tonos irónicos

-Pues como quieres que le haya dicho si no he tenido tiempo el día de hoy Ino – Dijo Shikamaru sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí, ya que se dan el lujo de discutir en mi habitación pues que me expliquen – Dijo Choji esperando una respuesta pero solo veía a Ino y Shikamaru seguir discutiendo

-Yo te explico Choji, lo que pasa es que el vago de Shikamaru es niñera de una niñita pelo rosa, que es de lo mas fea y poco a la moda como Sakura frentona, y pues el nos cambio a mi y a Asuma-sensei por ella – Dijo Ino a lo que Shikamaru solo gruño sentándose en un sillón que había al fondo de la habitación

-"¿Shikamaru cuidando a una chica? Eso es raro…demasiado ¡Un momento¡Ino dijo que tenía pelo rosado! Además de Sakura solo he visto a un chica con pelo rosado ¡LA DEL SONIDO!" – Pensó Choji que se alarmó de inmediato al sacar aquella conclusión. Ambos (Ino y Shikamaru) notaron la reacción extraña de Choji. Shikamaru sabia perfectamente el porque pero Ino lo miro confusa

-Choji ¿Te encuentras bien¿Llamo a Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Ino preocupada acercándose a su amigo que miraba a Shikamaru seriamente

-Ino….dijiste ¿pelo rosa?

-Si ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ino cada vez más confusa

-¡¡SHIKAMARU ESTAS LOCO O QUE!! – Grito Choji ya estando completamente seguro que aquella chica Tayuya era la del sonido, no había duda el pelo rosado la identificaba.

-Choji ¿Qué te pasa? No es para tanto tampoco – Dijo Ino asustándose cada vez más de la reacción de Choji e Ino creyó que era una fobia de Choji a las pelo rosa

-¡¡Como se te ocurre traer a alguien del so…!! – Shikamaru lo callo de inmediato tapándole la boca con la mano. No quería que Ino supiese que aquella chica era una "enemiga" ya que las cosas empeorarían. Ino estaba muy confusa, no entendía que pasaba ahí. Parecían hablar en clave

-Tranquilo Choji, no lo digas después te explico – Fue a lo único que atino decir Shikamaru. Con aquello Ino perdió la paciencia. Parecía que solo ella no sabia que pasaba allí ni quien era esa chica Tayuya

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver¡Que no estoy entendiendo nada¿Me pueden explicar alguien por favor? Que parece que solo yo y Asuma-sensei no sabemos de algo tuyo Shikamaru ¿Qué no confías en nosotros?

-Pues, Asuma-sensei si sabe

-¡¿QUÉ¡¡OSEA SOLO SOY YO!!

-Tranquila Ino, no es cosa de confianza, es solo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar, además es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora eres una mujer muy problemática y quizás que puede llegar a hacer – Dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente. Ino ya no aguantando la rabia sale de la habitación de Choji dándole un enorme golpe a la puerta cayéndose un florero del velador que estaba al lado de Choji

-¡Uff! Al fin se fue esa mujer tan chillona – Murmuro el ninja amante de las nube y el Shoji pero poco le quedo para tranquilizarse ya que el que gritaba ahora era Choji.

-¡Shikamaru¿Qué significa eso de que trajiste a esa chica pelo rosa¡Es una enemiga por si se te olvida! – Dijo Choji bastante molesto. Había sido casi asesinado por un tipo del sonido y el cuidaba y consentía en todo a una compañera de su casi-asesino.

-Tranquilo Choji, digamos que las cosas se dieron así y punto

-¡¿Cómo que las cosas se dieron así¡¡Puede matarte en cualquier momento baka!! – Grito Choji bastante alterado ya que para Choji, Shikamaru no lo considero ni a el ni a sus compañero en ningún momento, solo a una chica de pelo rosado subordinada del mas temido enemigo de la aldea de la hoja

-No puede, tengo sus armas además de que, esta en cama por lo menos durante unas semanas y que es una mujer, se le pude cambiar de parecer fácilmente

-Ya entonces cuando se mejore ¡¿Qué te dice a ti que no te va a matar?! Además eso de las mujeres no te lo crees ni tu, a Ino jamás la vas a cambiar

-¡Ahhh! Choji tranquilo, yo estoy a cargo de ella además ya habló con Tsunade-sama no hay de que preocuparse – Dijo Shikamaru mientras empezaba a bostezar

-¡De verdad estas loco! Tengo una duda ¿Cómo llego ella aquí? No creo que se allá arrastrando a la Godaime ¿o si? – Dijo Choji en un tono de enfado que impresionaba a Shikamaru. El nunca le había hablado de esa forma siempre era muy sumiso y tranquilo

-Yo la traje aquí – Dijo el sin demostrar signos de arrepentimiento. Choji pareció enfadar aun más. Ahora si que se consideraba ofendido trayendo a una persona así a donde vivían ellos

-¡¡¿QUÉ¡¡DE VERDAD ESTAS LOCO SHIKAMARU¡¡Imposible¡¡No me la puedo creer!! Tu…. ¿Trajiste a una chica¡¡¿EN QUE SUPONES QUE ESTABAS PENSADO CUANDO LA TRAJISTE AQUÍ?!!

-Tranquilo, no te alteres tampoco Choji, digamos que solo me compadecí de ella, Temari la dejo muy maltrecha y pues no pudo evitarlo ya – Dijo el sonando lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero era difícil mantenerse en calma ante los cambios de humor de Choji.

-¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!! Nunca pensé que tu…ósea tu un vago….te compadecieras de una chica….de verdad estas loco Shikamaru – Dijo Choji desconociendo a su amigo. No le pillaba lógica a sus palabras – Te gusta ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! Que estupideces dices Choji – Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo haciendo el loco y quitándole importancia a la pregunta

-No te creo ni una palabra Shikamaru, pero aun no me puedo creer que te importase más ella que a nosotros – Dijo Choji muy sentido con Shikamaru

-Choji, yo jamás he dicho que no me importasen, es solo que….

-Que eres tan buena persona que no pudiste dejar a **una** pobre herida desvalida en la intemperie aunque te pueda costar la vida – Dijo Choji irónicamente a lo que Shikamaru suspiro. El tenía la razón, Shikamaru era simplemente así

-Pues si – Fue lo único que dijo el, ya que no podía contestar otra cosa, Además para Shikamaru era muy problemático seguir con discusiones sin sentido

-Siquiera has ido a ver como están los otros

-Pues, iba a visitarlo ahora, son las 6:15 y tengo hasta las 6:45 así que voy a ver a Naruto, que te mejores Choji – Dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la puerta abriéndola y luego mirando a su amigo – Y no te preocupes por Tayuya, yo se que ella no va a ser daño a nadie en este lugar

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No lo se, pero es lo que yo creo además por muy enemiga que sea es una buena chica

-Hmp…como sea vete luego antes de que te corte la cabeza por tu estupidez – Dijo Choji en un tono en broma a lo que Shikamaru solo suelta una risa y sale de la habitación

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de que Shikamaru saliera de su oficina, Tsunade se dirige a la habitación de Tayuya para terminar de examinarla y que valla en las mejores condiciones a la casa de Shikamaru. Se encamino por los pasillos viendo a Shikamaru a lo lejos entrar a la habitación de Choji Akimichi

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Tayuya fue a buscar a algunos médicos, solo los que sabían de Tayuya ya que era mejor que no se supiese mucho sobre ella ya que seria una noticia que alarmaría a la aldea y esa no era la idea. La aldea iba recién saliendo del shock de la muerte de Sandaime por Orochimaru así que si se sabia de Tayuya y su relación con Orochimaru la aldea se alarmaría. Era mejor evitar eso a toda costa

Luego de encontrase con los médicos, que eran 5 los dirige a todo a la habitación de la kunoichi. Entraron rápidamente y la ven a ella bastante inquieta e incluso se podría decir alterada

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME DEJAN TANTO TIEMPO SOLA?! – Grito ella sin importarle que estuviesen médicos allí. Tsunade de verdad no la entendía, había creído que quería estar sola y ahora pedía compañía.

-Ya estamos aquí, estos son los 5 médicos que te irán visitando temporalmente. Como ves tenemos a una mujer, tu ya sabes porque y en los otros hay 3 enfermeros y un medico – Dijo Tsunade presentando a cada uno de los funcionarios del hospital (no tengo ganas de inventar nombre así que se quedan como médicos no mas)

-¿Ella es la tal Sakura que nombra tanto?

-¿um? No, Sakura es una joven de la edad de Shikamaru, es tan solo mi aprendiz pero es rápida, ella es Shizune mi otra aprendiz – Dijo Tsunade, Shizune estaba algo nervioso al ver a la chica del sonido sin poder contestar absolutamente nada – Bueno ahora veremos en que estado estas para luego te vayas a donde Shikamaru. El aparecerá por aquí en una media hora o 45 minutos aproximadamente.

Así los medico empezaron a hacer exámenes. Viendo como debían trasladar, que cosas llevar, que enseñarle a Shikamaru en fin estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, aunque a esa altura lo único grave era la pierna su cuerpo solo necesitaba descanso.

Paso el tiempo estipulado y Shikamaru** muy** puntual llego a la habitación. Era las 6:45, miro nuevamente su reloj y se sentó en una banca a esperar a que alguien saliese. En su tiempo libre fue a visitar a Naruto que se veía mejor que nunca, a Neji pero aun estaba inconsciente y a Kiba que estaba solo mal herido el mas grave ahí era Akamaru que estaba durmiendo en el momento que Shikamaru estuvo ahí.

En eso sale la Godaime de la habitación mirando impresionada al ninja por su puntualidad para luego ver su reloj y ver a Shikamaru de nuevo muy sorprendida. El ninja solo bufo por esa actitud infantil de la Hokage

-¿Qué? – Dijo el algo cortante por esa mirada de la Hokage

-Nada, es solo que no conocía a alguien tan puntual, o sea, Kakashi demora como 1 hora en llegar y el que mejor cumple la regla de puntualidad llega como 5 minutos atrasado – Dijo ella mirando por tercera vez su reloj – Bueno, pero eso me gusta a mi la puntualidad, ya, ya, es hora de trasladarla a tu casa Shikamaru

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? – Dijo Shikamaru colocándose de pie frente a la Godaime

-Pues, no lo había pensado del todo, pero supongo que a la antigua no mas – Dijo la Godaime dejando muy confuso al ninja de las sombras

-Como se supone que es a la antigua, como sabe yo no soy de una generación tan antigua como usted – Dijo Shikamaru, pero quiso retractarse ante la mirada asesina de la Godaime

-¡¿Qué quiere decir¡¿Qué soy vieja?! – Dijo Tsunade pero Shikamaru no respondió. Ella dio la vuelta aun con enfado y dijo – Entra rápido a la habitación ahí te voy a decir

Shikamaru entro y vio como los medico colocaban a la kunoichi en una silla de ruedas. Fue bastante complicado para los médicos y enfermeros ya que Tayuya se quejaba a cada rato por cualquier cosa

-¿Ese es el método a la antigua? – Dijo Shikamaru viendo algo completamente normal.

-Pues a decir verdad, quería que la llevases en brazos

-¡Ug! Pues se nota como los tiempos avanzan – Murmuró Shikamaru siendo escuchado por la Godaime que le da una golpiza en la cara dejándole la cara roja y toda moreteada

-¡¡Madito niño¡¡Si dices de nuevo que soy vieja te parto la cara en dos¡¿Me oíste?! – Dijo la Godaime con una cara de asesina mirando al ninja que no atino a decir nada

-Estamos listo Hokage-sama – Dijo uno de los enfermeros (el mas valiente), el único que se atrevió a hablarle después de ver como dejo al pobre Shikamaru

-Bueno entonces Shikamaru prepárate que tú la llevas a llevar, además tú debes saber donde habrá que dejarla ya que es tu casa – Dijo Tsunade mirando al ninja aun tirado en el suelo y tocándose la parte golpeada

-¡Levantan tu maldito culo y llévame a tu casa ¿Quieres?! – Dijo Tayuya aprovechándose de la situación, ya que tenía ganas de molestar a Shikamaru

Shikamaru no respondió, solo se levanto se quito el polvo y se acerco a Tayuya tomando las silla de rueda y llevándola el ya que el debía y quería hacerlo. Shikamaru salio de la habitación siendo seguido por la Godaime y mas atrás los médicos.

-Shikamaru, como yo tengo cosas que hacer Shizune te va a acompañar hasta tu casa – Dijo la Godaime despidiéndose de ellos y desapareciendo. Los otros medico hicieron lo mismo diciendo que irían a visitarla para verificar como avanzaba su pierna

-Bien Shikamaru-kun vamonos a tu casa, como yo no se donde es solo te seguiré y ahí yo te ayudare a acomodarla ¿vale? – Dijo amablemente Shizune sonriéndole dulcemente el ninja solo dijo un "hai" y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Shikamaru

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ya hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado y tratare de tener lo antes posible el otro capitulo. Aunque también debo escribir los capítulos de los otros fic, pero no se preocupen de que tarde o temprano van a estar colgados aquí en fanfiction.**


	4. La llegada a casa

**MI PROTEGIDA**

**Bueno aquí reportándome nuevamente con la continuación de esta historia que pocos pero fieles personas siguen. Esos que no se llevan por las apariencias por ser todo tan raro pero yo sigo pensando el Shikamaru con Tayuya no es un experimento o al menos uno no tan raro como Itachi con Hinata o Deidara con Sakura, bueno esa es mi idea si alguien se enoja perdón n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Shikamaru, Ni Tayuya me pertenecen son todos personajes del anime/manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-¡¡Madito niño¡¡Si dices de nuevo que soy vieja te parto la cara en dos¡¿Me oíste?! – Dijo la Godaime con una cara de asesina mirando al ninja que no atino a decir nada_

_-Estamos listo Hokage-sama – Dijo uno de los enfermeros (el mas valiente), el único que se atrevió a hablarle después de ver como dejo al pobre Shikamaru_

_-Bueno entonces Shikamaru prepárate que tú la llevas a llevar, además tú debes saber donde habrá que dejarla ya que es tu casa – Dijo Tsunade mirando al ninja aun tirado en el suelo y tocándose la parte golpeada_

_-¡Levantan tu maldito culo y llévame a tu casa ¿Quieres?! – Dijo Tayuya aprovechándose de la situación, ya que tenía ganas de molestar a Shikamaru _

_Shikamaru no respondió, solo se levanto se quito el polvo y se acerco a Tayuya tomando las silla de rueda y llevándola el ya que el debía y quería hacerlo. Shikamaru salio de la habitación siendo seguido por la Godaime y mas atrás los médicos. _

_-Shikamaru, como yo tengo cosas que hacer Shizune te va a acompañar hasta tu casa – Dijo la Godaime despidiéndose de ellos y desapareciendo. Los otros medico hicieron lo mismo diciendo que irían a visitarla para verificar como avanzaba su pierna _

_-Bien Shikamaru-kun vamonos a tu casa, como yo no se donde es solo te seguiré y ahí yo te ayudare a acomodarla ¿vale? – Dijo amablemente Shizune sonriéndole dulcemente el ninja solo dijo un "hai" y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Shikamaru_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 4_

**La llegada a casa**

**Arena y explicaciones**

Shizune y Shikamaru que llevaba a Tayuya iba aun caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Ellas hablaban animadamente algo que sorprendido al Nara que ignoro porque no le importaban en lo mas mínimo las conversación de mujeres.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del hospital Shikamaru se detiene un momento sorprendiendo a ambas kunoichi que guardan silencio ante la acción

-Y a ti que mierda te pasa ¡¿Por qué no avanzas?! – Dijo Tayuya que notaba extraño a Shikamaru pero aun así le gritaba

-¿Pasa algo malo Shikamaru-kun? – Dijo Shizune algo mas amable y preocupada de que el se detuviese en la puerta del hospital tan repentinamente

-Si hay algo – Dijo el tomando algo de aire para hablar – No creo que sea la mejor idea salir así como así del hospital. Hay algunos que la vieron en la misión y sabe que ella era una subordinada de Orochimaru. Choji ya lo sabe y estaba bastante molesto

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? – Pregunto Shizune al ver la determinación del Nara

-Tayuya ¿Podrías usar algún jutsu de transformación y transformarte en otra persona? – Dijo el Nara ofendiendo tremendamente a Tayuya que frunció el ceño ante la petición

-¡¿QUÉ¡¡ESTÁS LOCO¡¡¡OLVIDALO!!! – Grito Tayuya captando la atención de todo el hospital. Las enfermeras, algunos pacientes y alguno que visitaban a los enfermos. Entre ellos Jiraiya que iba saliendo del hospital y ve a Shikamaru que llevaba una silla. No lograba ver quien iba en ella pero saco conclusiones inmediatamente

-"Kukuku….Vamos a ver que manjar se pillo este cabro" – Pensó Jiraiya acercándose en plan de ayuda y también quería conocer la nombrada chica del sonido

-¿Tienes algún problema? Tal vez yo podría ayudarlos – Dijo Jiraiya acercándose al grupo ante la atónita mirada de Shikamaru y Tayuya y la de sorpresa de Shizune

-¡Jiraiya-sama! Pensé que estaba con Naruto-kun – Dijo Shizune, pero este la ignoro ya que empezó a ver a la chica en la silla de ruedas.

-"Es linda y no se puede negar que tiene harto busto y esas piernas, bueno no se ve mucho pero no están nada mal" – Pensaba pervertidamente Jiraiya a lo que Tayuya se dio cuenta y le salio una venita. Odiaba ser observada tan descaradamente por viejos pervertidos

-¡¡¡DEJAME DE MIRARME MALDITO VIEJO DE MIERDA!!! – Grito ella a lo que Jiraiya sonroja de vergüenza al ser el centro de atención del lugar - ¡¿Por qué cree usted que estaba con el cara de serpiente¡¡¡Por que era Gay!!!

-"Vaya y tiene su temperamento, te deseo suerte Shikamaru con esa fiera. Si que te va a costar domarla jaja" – Pensó Jiraiya mientras Shikamaru lo miraba con cara de malas pulgas

-Bueno, como veo que tienen problemas para salir, y necesitan llegar sin ser visto a la casa del viejo Shikaku Nara yo conozco un camino poco transitado – Contó Jiraiya a los tres haciéndose el importante a lo que Shikamaru y Tayuya hacen una mueca de mal gusto

-Muchas gracias Jiraiya-sama – Dijo Shizune para luego mirar a Shikamaru - ¿Qué dices Shikamaru-kun?

-Vale, vale, seria muy problemático meterme en líos si digo lo contrario – Dijo Shikamaru a lo que Tayuya le da un combo en la rodilla - ¡Au¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡¡¿Estas loco o que¡¡Yo no me voy con ese viejo de mierda!! – Dijo Tayuya dándole algo la vuelta, tomándole de la ropa y encarándolo con cara demoníaca - ¡Y tu tampoco¡¿Me oíste?!

-S…si – Dijo Shikamaru algo temeroso de esa cara de demonio, a lo que Jiraiya le sale un gota dándole incluso algo de vergüenza

-"Vaya un chico macabeo, igual que su padre como dicen por ahí de tal palo tal astilla" – Pensó el Sannin pero se retracto al escuchar la molesta voz de Tsunade

-¡Jiraiya¡¿Qué crees que haces baka¡¡Ven inmediatamente¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – dijo algo malas pulgas Tsunade. Jiraiya estaba metido en problemas, este se quedo tan solo de pie sin intenciones de acercarse no quería ser igual que Shikamaru - ¡¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?!!

-No puedo ir Tsunade, tengo que cuidar a estos tórtolos – Dijo Jiraiya a lo que Tayuya lo mira asesinamente.

-¡Escucha Jiraiya! Si no vienes aquí en este momento ¡Date por muerto! – Dijo Tsunade con una gran cara sádica a lo que el Sannin prefiere hacerle caso a la Godaime aunque se perdiese un poco de diversión con los otros 2

-¡Al fin se fue ese viejo caliente¡¿Quién se cree que es?! – grito la kunoichi a viva voz siendo escuchado por Tsunade y Jiraiya que responde al instante

-¡¡No te pases de lista niña!! – Grito el Sannin

-¡¡Y tu de caliente maldito viejo!!

-¡Jiraiya! Si respondes algo, te va a ir mal – Grito Tsunade al ver las intenciones de Jiraiya de responderle algo a Tayuya que solo sonríe triunfal al ver como el se queda callado al instante - ¡Shizune!, Salgan por la puerta de atrás si no quieren ser visto, aunque a esta altura ya no se que ni porque se esconden

-Hai Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune dando una seña a Shikamaru para que la siguiera a lo que el suspira

-Mendoksai

-¡Cállate imbécil! – Dijo Tayuya que aun estaba molesta por el incidente con Jiraiya

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade aun de malas pulgas le ordena a Jiraiya que la siguiera. Ella se dirigía a su oficina con intenciones de contarle algo curioso que la Hokage había visto en Tayuya. Todos habían notado lo curioso de cabello rosado, solo existían dos personas en esa aldea con esa característica. Sakura y su madre. Pero aun seguía siendo algo sospechoso. Ambos entran a la oficina y Jiraiya se acomoda en el marco de la ventana

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo molesto Jiraiya de haber sido interrumpido en su fantástica aventura con Shikamaru y Tayuya.

-¡¡No me hables así maldito viejo ero¡¡Aquí soy yo la Hokage!! – Contestó Tsunade que aun no se le pasaba el mal humor. Jiraiya solo bufo esperando a que dijese algo

-Entonces ve al grano que tengo cosas que hacer

-"Cosas que hacer…si como no, estúpido hentai" – Pensó la Godaime sentándose en su escritorio - ¿Notaste algo extraño en Tayuya?

-Si, que su carácter es idéntico al tuyo

-¡¡No me refería a eso baka!! – Gritó la Godaime dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Sannin de cabello blanco

-¡Entonces habla claro! Me carga cuando te vas con rodeo

-¿Sabes de que aldea es esa chica? – Dijo Tsunade con sus manos juntas tratando de meditar un poco la situación

-Como quieres que lo sepa, del Sonido supongo

-¡¡DEBERIAS SABERLO¡¡Tú estas investigando a Orochimaru, deberías saber al menos eso!! – Dijo Tsunade bastante alterada. Jiraiya se estaba tomando las cosas muy a la ligera

-A ver, a ver, a ver un segundo que tu misma acabas de decir que investigo a Orochimaru no a los tipos de Orochimaru

-¡Ahg!, pero Orochimaru y todo su maldito mundo donde Tayuya estaba antes ¡A eso me refería! – Murmuro Tsunade como la cosa mas obvia a los que Jiraiya solo suspira empezando meditar la situación

-Pues analizando un poco la situación y al verla pues yo pienso que su aldea puede ser…

-¿Cuál?

-Como quiere que lo sepa – Dijo Jiraiya a lo que Tsunade solo hecha humo por las orejas dándole una enorme golpiza haciéndolo caer por la ventana. Jiraiya cae sobre unas hojas que Kakashi había juntando debido a su servicio comunitario

-¡¡Maldito viejo Ero¡¡¡DIME ALGO QUE ME SIRVA!!! – Grito la Godaime desde arriba con una mano en alto mientras Kakashi casi se cae desmayado al ver su trabajo hecho añicos

-¡¡¡AHHHHH¡¡¡¡Tendré que hacer todo de nuevo!!!! – Dijo Kakashi tirando en el suelo gritando una gran "noooo" mientras Jiraiya se levantaba del suelo para subir nuevamente a la oficina

-¡¡Estas loca, pudiste haberme matado!! – Grito Jiraiya algo enojado por haber sido lanzado por al ventana

-¡¡Pues un gran favor al mundo hubiese hecho!! – Contesto Tsunade sentándose en la silla del escritorio a lo que Jiraiya solo bufo preparándose para salir de la habitación lo que Tsunade nota inmediatamente - ¡¿A dónde crees que vas baka?!

-¡¡¡Pues donde no te moleste maldita vieja!!!

-¡¡¡¡VEN Y REPITEME ESO EN MI CARA!!! – Dijo ella con los ojos en blanco y un puño en alto a lo que Jiraiya obedece inmediatamente

-¡Vieja! – A Jiraiya le llega un golpe seco en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando Tsunade parecía más tranquila nota como estaba el ermitaño tirado en el suelo inconsciente a lo que suelta un "glup" y lo arrastra a alguna habitación del hospital.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tal y como la Hokage les había ordenado salieron por una puerta trasera del hospital de Konoha. Nadie decía nada. Tayuya estaba muy enojada por culpa del hentai de Jiraiya ¡Odiaba a los viejos calientes! Para Shikamaru ese silencio era genial, no gritos, no conversaciones de mujeres problemáticas ¡Que mejor!

Habían salido del hospital por la salida que la Hokage había nombrado. Todo iba bien para Shikamaru, ambas kunoichi parecían ir tranquilas, en silencio, las calles, o mas bien, el callejón desierto ¡Desierto! No podía tener mas mala suerte, a solo unos metros se encontraba Temari junto a su hermano Kankuro

Shikamaru bruscamente da la vuelta a la silla sorprendiendo a las kunoichis haciendo enfadar a Tayuya.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Grito ella sujetándose de los respaldo de la silla para no caer. Se notaba que Shikamaru era hombre por lo brusco de sus acciones

-Mejor busquemos otro camino – Murmuro Shikamaru sin querer mayor detalle de su cambio

-Pero Shikamaru-kun, la Hokage nos dijo que nos fuésemos por este camino – Dijo Shizune sin caminar. Shikamaru siguió caminando con Tayuya que estaba aun alegando

-¡Shizune-nesan! Yo se por que es mejor irse por aquí que por allá

-Pero…

-Vamos – Dijo el interrumpiendo a Shizune que solo suspira

-¡¡¿Qué crees que haces¡Si no te das cuenta Shizune-san es mayor que tu¡¡¡Obedécele!!!

Shikamaru suspiro, ya sentía a los de la arena a sus espaldas. Con esos gritos podía captar la atención de todo el país del fuego. Y no se equivoco, al segundo después logra escuchar la voz de Temari acercarse al notar al Chunnin en el lugar. Su hermano la sigue

-¿Shikamaru¡¡Shikamaru¡¿Qué haces aq…. – Temari quedo en blanco. Delante de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que la kunoichi del sonido, la que debería estar muerta bajo kilos de rocas. Shikamaru desvió la vista, aquello iba a negro. Tayuya también noto a Temari y quedo con los ojos blancos

-¡¡¡TÚ!!! – Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Tayuya le saco un kunai a Shikamaru que se coloco algo nervioso ante la acción, mientras Tayuya amenazaba a Temari con el kunai

-¡¡Vas a morir estúpida zorra!!

-Shikamaru ¡¿Qué significa esto¡¿Qué esta pasando?! Ella….ella ¡Yo la mate! – Dijo algo desesperada Temari. Se sentía traicionada, débil y completamente inútil. Su enemiga estaba viva y estaba mejor que nunca

-¡Temari! Vamos al departamento – Dijo su hermano tratando de sacar de ahí a Temari. Él sabía que eso se iba a feo, esos líos de mujeres siempre eran problemáticos

-¡Cállate Kankuro! Shikamaru…contéstame

-¡Shikamaru¡Ayúdame! Debo matarla – Dijo Tayuya intentado levantarse pero el mismo la detuvo. En un movimiento brusco le rozo el abdomen produciéndolo gran dolor a Tayuya. Aun estaba delicada

-Sabes que no puedes moverte, no seas problemática y quédate quieta, yo soluciono esto – Dijo Shikamaru mientras ella solo bufo, el tenia razón, no podía hacer nada – Shizune-nesan encárgate de ella por favor – Shizune solo asintió y se quedo junto a Tayuya que estaba alegando por dejarla de lado y no ayudarla a matar a Temari

-Shikamaru…. ¡¿Qué significa esto¿Cómo llego¡¿Por qué no esta muerta?! – Dijo Temari muy sentida. Ella creía haber ayudado a sus aliados y solo ve como trataban como "reina" al enemigo

-Temari…ella no es nuestro enemigo – Aclaro de inmediato Shikamaru pensando que con ese argumento ayudaría a aflojar la tensión. Pero Temari se sentía igual de traicionada

-¡¿Cómo que no es nuestro enemigo?! Acaso no recuerda como intento matarte, aun no me has dado las gracias por haberte salvado el pellejo

-Se que te sientes mal, que te sientes traicionada y yo….

-¡Un segundo¿No habrán traído al emo que se supone mate? – Intervino de repente Kankuro, Tayuya alcanzo a oír eso último y contesto por Shikamaru

-Sakon esta muerto ¡Idiota!

-Tsk… no te hago nada, solo porque mi hermana de seguro se encargara de ti y porque estas buena – Dijo Kankuro al mas puro estilo Ero-senin. Tayuya intento levantarse de nuevo solo consiguiendo caerse al suelo y gritar a Kankuro que volvía al departamento en donde estaban

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS¡¡COBARDE!! – Grito la kunoichi que fue auxiliada rápidamente por Shikamaru y Shizune

-¡Shikamaru! Aun no me explicas que esta pasando – Dijo Temari cada vez más sorprendida de las acciones del ninja

-Mejor será que hablemos después, ahora no puedo

-¡¿Cómo que después¡¿Quién te crees que soy yo?!

-¡Ya escuchaste¡¡Ándate antes de que te grite zorra sin parar!! – Intervino Tayuya. La odiaba como nunca

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ZORRA, DEBILUCHA?! – Gritó picada Temari.

-¡¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE¡Ahora si que te mato!

-No hagas nada estúpido, vamonos – Dijo Shikamaru tomándole el brazo para que no se moviese. Ella solo refunfuño molesta sintiendo como una niña débil y estúpida

-¡Shikamaru! Vas al departamento en donde estamos yo y mis hermanos y me explicas todo ¿ok¡Y más vale que aparezcas!

-Hai, hai….que mujer mas problemática – Ya tal como Temari apareció, desapareció del lugar siguiendo Shikamaru su camino a casa mientras Tayuya refunfuñaba y Shizune suspiraba tranquila al ver que se había calmado algo el problema

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación donde había instalado Jiraiya que era la que estaba en más mala condiciones. No le daría más a ese pervertido. El Sannin empezó a abrir los ojos con un enorme dolor de cabeza como si de despertara la mañana siguiente a una ronda de sake

-¡¡Ya me vas a escuchar!! – Gritó enfadada Tsunade ya perdiendo la paciencia. Ella se tomaba muy en serio el asunto mientras Jiraiya solo le miraba el lado pervertido y divertido a la situación

-Tranquilízate Tsunade, que tampoco no es para tanto

-¡Como que no es para tanto¿Qué acaso no te fijaste?

-No – Contesto el Sannin escondiendo tras un cojín para no ser golpeado por la Godaime

-¡Su pelo¡Su maldito pelo es rosado!

-¿y? La amiguita linda de Naruto también tiene pelo rosado – Murmuró el Sannin mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba un sorbo de agua

-Dime Jiraiya ¿Has visto a alguien pelo rosado aparte de Sakura, su madre y Tayuya?

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto¿Qué Tayuya y Sakura tienen algo que ver? Pues lo dudo, el pelo de la chica del sonido es más oscuro que el de Sakura

-¿Y que me dices si lo comparas con el de la mamá de Sakura? Sus cabellos son idénticos – Jiraiya suspira. Él creía que Tsunade tan solo se hacia un lió innecesario

-Pues, habrá que averiguarlo…supongo – Dijo el Sannin preparándose para salir de la habitación – Y como buen ermitaño debo espiar a la chica del sonido para saber mas sobre ella

-¡Olvídalo! Tú vas a investigar desde otro punto, libros, documentos, a Orochimaru o lo que sea a excepción de Tayuya. Yo me encargare de ella

-Pero….

-¡¿Quedó claro?! – Murmuró la Godaime en un tono autoritario donde Jiraiya no tuvo mas opción que decir que si - ¡Me parece bien! Ahora voy a dormir algo ¡Esto ya me esta enfermando!

Al instante llega un enferma que su respiración entre cortada debido a que había corrido por los enromes pasillos del hospital. Cuando parecía más tranquila le da una información a la Godaime

-Tsunade-sama, Sabaku no Gaara-san y Sabaku no Kankuro-san la están esperando en su oficina de la torre – Informó la enfermera para luego hacer una reverencia y seguir su trabajo habitual. La Godaime suspiro, ella se predisponía a descansar y la interrumpían con que sabe que cosa

-¿Por qué a mi? – Se dijo a si misma la Godaime en un lamento

-Será por que eres la Hokage…Tsunade

-¡Cállate y ve a hacer tu trabajo!

La Godaime salio de la habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente a su oficina de Hokage. Además de tener acumulado papeleo debía atender a las visitas. Y eso incluyendo todo su trabajo en el hospital y darle misiones a los ninja de la aldea

-"¿En que pensaba cuando acepte esto? Debí haber estado borracha" – Se decía a si misma la Godaime mientras se dirigía a la torre.

Al llegar a ella entra a su oficina encontrándose a los jóvenes hermanos de la arena. Ella los saluda cordialmente y luego se sienta en su silla tras su escritorio.

-¿A que debemos esta visita tan inesperada? – Les dijo la Godaime a los hermano de la arena aparentándose estar lucida aunque era difícil ocultar su notorio cansancio

-Hemos recibido información no muy acogedora sobre la misión que hemos venido a realizar – Dijo Gaara de brazos cruzados. El no era de aquellos que le importasen mucho su villa, pero aun así le preocupaba el asunto

-¿Información¿De que se trata?

-Yo y mi hermana Temari nos encontramos con uno de los enemigos del sonido, cabe destacar que no pareciera impórtale a ustedes puesto a que iba acompañado, mas bien, acompañada de unos ninja de la hoja – La Hokage suspiro, ya estaba harta del temita y ahora debía dar explicaciones a la Arena. Solo faltaba que llegase Orochimaru a pedir explicaciones. La Godaime se acomodo en su silla

-Pues si, es cierto, hay un de los subordinados de Orochimaru en la aldea pero no hay de que preocuparse, no causaras problemas ni al Konoha y menos aún a Suna

-Pero…es un enemigo ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que no hará daño? – Insistió Kankuro que no le convencía mucho las palabras de la Godaime

-Porque cuando Shikamaru dice algo siempre tiene la razón

-Pero…ese argumento…

-No se preocupen más, no habrá ningún problema – Finalizó la Godaime. Quería terminar ya con el tema sin dar mayor información. Gaara pareció tranquilo y convencido con lo dicho, pero Kankuro aun parecía intrigado, no por él sino más bien por su hermana que era la que estaba sentida

-Está bien, vamonos Kankuro

-Pero…Gaara

-Vamonos – Insistió el ninja saliendo de la oficina mientras Kankuro suspiro y salio de la oficina tras Gaara

-¡Uff¡Que alivio! Ahora debo…dormir – Se dijo a su misma acomodándose en su escritorio, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe - ¡¿Pero que…?!

-¡Tsunade-sama! Hemos estado esperando bastante tiempo para saber cual es nuestra misión – Dijeron al mismo tiempo varios ninja de la hoja. Tsunade solo quería saltar por al ventana y escapar del trabajo. Estaba agotada

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El trío llego rápidamente a la casa de Shikamaru. No estaba muy lejos del hospital. Shikamaru había preferido entrar por la puerta de atrás para evitar sermones de su madre. Era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento

Pasaron por la cocina y luego el living, caminaron por unos pasillos y llegaron a la habitación de Shikamaru, este como era hijo único tenia una habitación bastante amplia y varios caprichos que sus padre le daban, o mas bien, su madre le daba. Tayuya y Shizune se quedaron mirando la habitación impresionadas

-"Y yo que tenia una pocilga de pieza" – Pensó Tayuya al recordar donde dormía en sus tiempos con Orochimaru

-Ahí esta la cama, acomódense mientras yo voy a comer algo – Dijo Shikamaru con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía la puerta. Tayuya quedó con los ojos en blanco

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas¡Sabes, yo también estoy aquí¡¡¡Y también tengo hambre!!! – Le respondió la kunoichi del sonido a lo que Shikamaru suspiro. No tendría momento de paz en varias semanas

-Shikamaru-kun, será mejor que me ayudes y luego si quiere le ayudo a cocinar algo – Comento Shizune convenciendo a Shikamaru, así no tendría que cocinarse algo o pedirle a su molesta madre que le cocinase algo

Así Shizune empezó a levantar las tapas que cubría la cama mientras Shikamaru, intentaba levantar a Tayuya pero ella no se dejaba. Esos cambios de actitudes eran muchas veces artantes

-Acaso quieres quedarte toda la vida en esa silla – Murmuro Shikamaru sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en convencerla. El no era bueno en esas cosas

-Que diferencia hay entre quedarme toda la vida en esta silla que toda la vida en esa cama infectada por ti

-Que si te quedas en la silla además de que demoraras más tiempo en curarte, eso quiere decir pasar más tiempo conmigo además mi cama es bastante más cómoda y blandita que esa silla – Aquel comentario bastó para convencer a la kunoichi. Shikamaru tenía buenos argumentos. El la tomo en brazos y al dejo en la cama. Y si, él tenía razón era mejor que la silla y la cama del hospital

-Se nota que eres un mamón – Susurro Tayuya a lo que Shikamaru ignoro. No quería tener discusiones innecesarias y problemáticas

-Bien, te inyectare esto para evitar consecuencias debido al viaje del hospital a aquí. Vendré mañana a ver como esta y si no vengo yo será Tsunade-sama o Sakura-san ¿Te falta algo? – Dijo Shizune sonriendo amablemente

-Si, comida – Dijo Tayuya tajante.

-Vale, iré a hacer algo para ti, ven Shikamaru-kun ayúdame no conozco tu cocina – Shizune salio de la habitación siendo seguida por Shikamaru.

Tayuya se quedo en la habitación. Y empezó a observarla ¡Tenia de todo! Miles de revista manga, un sillón, una tele, un closet, aunque no era tan grande y genial como las otras cosas y no podía faltar su amado juego de mesa, un baño en el dormitorio, además de tener una hermosa vista a las piedras Hokage.

_-"Un atardecer…hace tiempo que no apreciaba uno…"_

En tanto en la cocina Shikamaru le decía donde estaban las cosas a Shizune, al menos la que el sabia donde estaban. Así Shizune empieza a cocinar una sopa para Tayuya y algo más contundente para el ninja. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la madre de Shikamaru apareció por la cocina

-¿Shikamaru? – Dijo su madre sorprendida de verlo allí. Supuestamente estaba de misión, pero luego desvía su vista a Shizune quedándose con los ojos en blanco - ¡¡Shikamaru¡Esa mujer¡¿Esa mujer adulta es tu novia?! – Grito desesperada la mujer mientras Shikamaru suspiraba. No existía mujer más problemática en el mundo que su madre

-Señora Nara, lamento molestarla, yo soy la ayudante de la Godaime Hokage Shizune, mucho gusto – Dijo Shizune en forma de saludo a lo que la mama de Shikamaru saluda media aturdida

-Mu…mucho gusto¡Shikamaru¿Me podrías decir que significa esto?

-Es muy problemático explicarlo – Murmuro Shikamaru saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Señora Nara, lo que ocurre es que Shikamaru-kun est…. – Shikamaru al escuchar su nombre regreso corriendo haciendo señas desde la puerta para que Shizune no dijese nada

-¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru¿Hizo algo malo? – Dijo la madre de este confundida

-No, no es eso…es que…pues esta en una misión especial y yo debo ayudarlo como adulta y pues ahora cocino algo…para ambos – Dijo Shizune riendo nerviosamente. No se le daba bien mentir

-¡Ah! Ya voy entendiendo, te ayudo con eso – Dijo la madre ayudando a cocinar a Shizune mientras Shikamaru suspiraba. No quería que se enterase tan rápidamente su madre. Seria muy problemático escuchar sus gritos, además de los gritos en respuesta de Tayuya

Shikamaru se dirigió a su habitación mientras las 2 mujeres cocinaban. Al llegar a su habitación entra y ve como Tayuya ya se disponía a gritar, como siempre, así que sin previo aviso le tapa la boca

-Será mejor que no grites, mi madre esta dentro y no sabe que estas aquí y seria muy problemático que se enterara de esa manera

-Hmp…Vale me voy a aguantar, pero dime ¿Tu mama grita mas que yo? – Comento Tayuya que había escuchado parte de sus gritos

-No se, para mi que están parejas – Ahí se formo un silencio, Shikamaru se dirigió a jugar mientras Tayuya seguía viendo por la ventana. No necesariamente al estar en el mismo lugar debían conversar

Al los minutos después aparece Shizune con una bandeja en la habitación de Shikamaru. A Shizune le costo convencer a la madre de Shikamaru de llevar cosas a la habitación de su hijo, debido a lo curioso que era. Pero termino por convencerla

-¡Uff! No sabe lo que me costo convencer a la señora Nara, Shikamaru-kun – Dijo Shizune dejando la sopita sin sal, extra liviana en donde estaba Tayuya y dándole un tazón de arroz a Shikamaru

-¡¡OYE¡¿POR…. – Shikamaru la fue a acallar de inmediato. Tayuya había gritado demasiado fuerte y los pasos de la señora Nara se acercaban a la habitación. Shikamaru salio de la habitación. No quería que ella entrase

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shikamaru? Oí unos gritos desde ahí – Dijo la madre de Shikamaru entrando entrar pero su hijo se lo impedía

-No, no es nada, es solo que Ino me gritó desde afuera porque tenia que entregarle…sus…shuriken – La madre de Shikamaru miro a su hijo dudosa, pero prefiero creerle, después de todo dentro de la habitación estaba una adulta que lo vigilaba o al menos así lo creía ella

-Vale, pero dile a tu amiguita que regule su nivel de voz – Fue lo ultimo que menciono y se alejo a la cocina mientras Shikamaru tenia una enorme gota sobre su frente

-"Mira quien viene a decir que regule su voz" – Pensó el ninja para luego entrar a la habitación

-Shizune-san, porque yo como esta mierda sin sal y él arroz – Alegaba aun Tayuya, puesto que le parecía injusto

-Tayuya-chan, sabes que no puedes comer otra cosa más que esto

-Pero… ¡Yo quiero arroz!

-Ya déjate de alegar mujer y te dije que no gritaras – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el sofá y comiendo su arroz feliz de la vida mientras Tayuya echaba chispa pero no tuvo mas opción que comer su sopa sin sal, si desobedecía estaría más tiempo ahí

Shizune al ver que estaba ya todo en orden se va de la casa. Se despide de ambos y luego de la señora Nara. Shikamaru al ver que estaba y recordando el tema pendiente que tenia con Temari intento que Tayuya se durmiese y no causara mas situaciones problemáticas

-Será mejor que te duermes – Dijo Shikamaru intentando con esa frase lograr su objetivo, pero ella no parecía quererlo

-No, es muy temprano aun – Contesto ella adivinando lo que el quería, ella sabia perfectamente que el debía a dar explicaciones la "zorra de la arena" – Además, no entiendo para que tienes que darle explicaciones a esa zorra ¿Acaso no es muy problemático?

-Si discuto contigo eso va a ser más problemático aún, me voy y será mejor que te duermas – Dijo el ninja saliendo de la habitación. Si no podía dormirla no se iba a sobre esforzar en lograrlo. Además ella sola no se pondría a gritar. Shikamaru salio de la casa sin que su madre se diese cuenta…grave error, a solo haber camino pasos se escucho un enorme barullo – "¡No puede ser estoy en problemas!"

La madre de Shikamaru se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo a dejar su ropa. Al entrar se encuentra un bulto en la cama concluyendo de qué se trataría de su hijo durmiendo. Pero al prender la luz no puedo evitar caerse al suelo. Había algo con pelo rosa ¡Una chica de pelo rosa acostada en LA CAMA DE SU HIJO!

-¿Qu…que….¡¡¡SHIKAMARU VEN AQUÍ!!! – Grito la mujer, Shikamaru alcanzo a oírlo y no tuvo más remedio que regresar. En tanto Tayuya entro en si y enojada le grita de vuelta

-¡¡No grite tan fuerte señora¡¡Shikamaru salio!! – Contesto la kunoichi. La señora Nara se sintió algo ofendida a que ella le contestara tan insolentemente. Al instante aparece Shikamaru

-¡¡Shikamaru!!

-Lo se, lo se – Dijo el ninja haciendo sentar a su madre para que no se alterare o algo parecido y luego el se sienta a su lado – Tayuya no digas nada

-Hmp… - Murmuro ella dándole la espalda

-¡¿Qué significa esto¡¿Qué hace acostada en tu cama?! – Grito la madre de Shikamaru algo alterada y muy confusa. No entendía que era lo que allí ocurría

-Es una misión – Contesto el sin intimidarse mientras Tayuya solo observaba no quería entrar a discutir…aun

-¿Misión? Traer a tu novia escondida a casa y acostarla a en tu cama ¿Se llama misión? – Dijo irónicamente su madre. Era difícil creer esa historia por muy cierta que fuese. Shikamaru suspiro, pero ya no podía evitarlo, debía dar explicaciones

-Si – Contestó Tayuya

-Te dije que no dijeras nada mujer – Le reprocho Shikamaru mientras su madre observaba

-¡Habla claro Shikamaru¡Y tu niña rosa! Hablamos después

-Mira mamá, no metas a Tayuya en esto, esta es mi misión no de ella

-¡Agh¡Hijo! No te entiendo ¿Qué misión¡Tu padre jamás tuvo misiones así!

-Solo digamos que estoy a cargo de ella y para evitar situaciones problemáticas no te conté, punto

-¡¿Cómo que punto¡Al menos dime quien es esta chica¡¿Y por qué una chica?! – Insistió la mamá de Shikamaru tratando de entender un poco. Era bastante complicado por no decir extraño todo lo que pasaba

-Vale seré breve, su nombre Tayuya, 14 años, Aldea del sonido y ¿Por qué una chica? No se

-¡¿Aldea del Sonido?!

-No grite tanto señora…– Le dijo a Tayuya la madre de Shikamaru

-¡No te metas!

-¡¿Cómo que no me meta¡¡Soy la protagonista en esta historia!!

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!

-Ya paren esta discusión tan problemática y es mejor dejar esto así, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber

-No, aun no ¿Por qué esta en tu cama¿Cuánto dura esto¿Por qué no me avisaste¿Tu padre sabe¿Los de la Aldea del sonido son aliados o que? – Shikamaru suspiro ¿Qué su madre no podía conformase con lo que ya sabia?

-Esta en cama porque esta enferma además de su pierna fracturada, esto dura….no se cuanto dura, no te avise porque eres muy problemática, lo mas seguro es que papá lo sepa y no, los del Sonido no son aliados de Konoha pero Tayuya ya no es del Sonido, ahora si que punto

-Por lo visto ¡Tendré que hablar con la Godaime! No entiendo por que a ti te dan estas misiones tan raras – Murmuro la mama de Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación aunque no parecía satisfecha con lo dicho mientras Shikamaru suspiraba, ella si que era un lío tremendo

-Parece que tu mamá ya se entero, si que es artante – Dijo Tayuya mirando la puerta por donde ella había salido

-Será mejor que no le busque el boche, pues porque…no quiero que mueras aun

-¡¿Qué?!

-Claro, si mueres no me pagan – Contesto Shikamaru saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando en blanco a Tayuya. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Ella juraría que lo que menos le importaba a Shikamaru era el dinero ¿Acaso lo que había dicho era cierto y lo del dinero era excusa? Quien sabe….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Finalizado el cuarto capítulo. Que feliz llevar cuatro capitulo de la única historia de este experimento. Y bueno solo agregar que agradezco los comentario y espero que este capitulo no los haya defraudado, me parece mucho que es el mas largo…creo… ¡Ah! Lo siento si no he contestado review últimamente, es la escasez de tiempo, gomen…hasta el próximo capitulo. **

**AVISO: Seguramente me demore un buen tiempo en actualizar otro capítulo de cualquiera de mis historia debido a que tengo un viaje y no tendré tiempo de escribir además de pruebas finales y otras cosas que me tienes ocupada. Incluso este capitulo me costo terminarlo por tiempo. Espero que no se molesten si demoro demasiado. De antemano, gracias**


	5. Capacidad de Comprender

**MI PROTEGIDA**

**Bueno, bueno ¡Perdonen la demora! Se que no tengo ****perdón, pero es que…pero es que…no se con que excusarme. En fin mas vale tarde que nunca ¿No? Espero disfruten este capitulo. **

**Por cierto, subo de nuevo el capitulo ya que cambie el nombre de la mamá de Shikamaru. Fue mi error no avergiuarlo, en fin disfrunte y gracias a cesar n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tayuya, ni Shikamaru me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo lo uso para dar vida a mis fics.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-No, aun no ¿Por qué esta en tu cama¿Cuánto dura esto¿Por qué no me avisaste¿Tu padre sabe¿Los de la Aldea del sonido son aliados o que? – Shikamaru suspiro ¿Qué su madre no podía conformase con lo que ya sabia?_

_-Esta en cama porque esta enferma además de su pierna fracturada, esto dura….no se cuanto dura, no te avise porque eres muy problemática, lo mas seguro es que papá lo sepa y no, los del Sonido no son aliados de Konoha pero Tayuya ya no es del Sonido, ahora si que punto_

_-Por lo visto ¡Tendré que hablar con la Godaime! No entiendo por que a ti te dan estas misiones tan raras – Murmuro la mama de Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación aunque no parecía satisfecha con lo dicho mientras Shikamaru suspiraba, ella si que era un lío tremendo _

_-Parece que tu mamá ya se entero, si que es artante – Dijo Tayuya mirando la puerta por donde ella había salido_

_-Será mejor que no le busque el boche, pues porque…no quiero que mueras aun_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Claro, si mueres no me pagan – Contesto Shikamaru saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando en blanco a Tayuya. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Ella juraría que lo que menos le importaba a Shikamaru era el dinero ¿Acaso lo que había dicho era cierto y lo del dinero era excusa? Quien sabe…._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 5_

**Capacidad de Comprender**

Shikamaru salio nuevamente de la casa. Debía aprovechar que su madre iba a donde la Godaime y así Tayuya quedaría sola en la casa. No le pasaría nada, de eso estaba seguro. Camino rápidamente llegando afuera de donde los hermanos se estaban quedando. No fue ni necesario tocar la puerta cuando Temari se asomo por la puerta.

-Te estaba esperando – Dijo fríamente la kunoichi dejando entrar al ninja. Este entro y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en el living. La kunoichi lo imito y se sentó en otro sofá - ¿Y bien¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Pues la verdad, nada – Contesto el shinobi mientras a la kunoichi le aparecía una venita en al frente. Se estaba enfadando

-¡No me vengas con ridiculeces y explícame de una vez! – Dijo Temari aguantándose las ganas de golpear ahí mismo al Nara

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me compadecí y ya, fuiste muy dura con ella – Temari se estaba enfadando ¿En que estaba pensando ese? Y se hacia llamar ninja y pero aun Chunnin

-¡¿Qué fui muy dura con ella¡Somos ninja¡¡Uno no puede compadecerse del enemigo!! – Dijo Temari levantando del sillón y encarándolo

-Ella no es nuestro enemigo Temari – Dijo Shikamaru aparentando indiferencia. Ese actitud de el ya le estaba colmando la paciencia a la kunoichi de la arena

-¿No es nuestra enemiga¡¡Claro que es nuestra enemiga¡¿De donde sacaste que esa chica no es nuestra enemiga?!

-Intuición…supongo

-¡¿Intuición¡¡Me vas a decir acaso que ahora existe la intuición masculina o que!!

-¡Tranquilízate mujer! – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose del sofá y tomándola de los hombros. Ya se estaba poniendo histérica y eso era problemático. Temari quedo con lo ojos abierto y saco las manos del Nara de sus hombros – Escúchame, yo se que Tayuya no va a cuasar problemas…

-¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?! – Interrumpió aun enojada Temari que se sentó en el sofá nuevamente

-Puede parecer una chica problemática al principio pero es una buena chica, te lo aseguro

-¿En que te basas al decir eso? No has estado casi nada de tiempo con ella ¿Cómo puede confiar así como así?

-Ponte a pensar un segundo Temari. A la que le debe costar confiar es a ella, esta en la zona que se supone es del enemigo. Además hace unas horas Orochimaru intento asesinarla mientras dormía ¿Crees que le seria fiel a Orochimaru¿Tu crees que regresaría a donde él después de eso¿Tú crees que regresaría después de todas las atenciones que ha tenido en este lugar?

-Pues… - Temari no sabia que contestar a ello. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta a todo pero ahora esta en blanco

-No te voy a engañar, te tiene mala y no es necesario decir el porque

-Porque es débil claro esta – Dijo Temari mientras Shikamaru frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Detalle que no paso desapercibido para Temari - Veo que le ha tomado cariño – Murmuro Temari que ya estaba algo mas tranquila. Shikamaru se impresiono ante sus palabras y desvió la vista

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es obvio, se nota en la forma como hablas de ella, en la forma en que la defiendes, ciegamente, y además de que te enojaste cuando dije que era débil. Esa chica te gusta ¿Verdad? – Dijo Temari mientras Shikamaru miraba al suelo. El nunca se había hecho esa pregunta en su cabeza. No sabia que constatar a Temari. Estaba confuso

-No cambies el tema Temari

-¡No he cambiado el tema! Ahora entiendo todo, debí haber concluido eso desde el principio ¡Dios! Como no me di cuenta. Te gusta, esa es la respuesta que buscaba, es tan simple como eso – Temari se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Shikamaru pensando en el tema. Al rato parece con dos vasos de agua – No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora

Shikamaru no contesto nada a ello. Se levanto del sillón y salio de la casa dejando a Temari con las palabras en la boca ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! o simplemente no quería darse cuenta, tenia que decirle otra persona para que abriera los ojos. Y de hecho Choji ya se lo había mencionado pero parecía que no quería aceptarlo. Shikamaru regreso a su casa caminando lentamente por las calles de la aldea.

Al llegar nota que su madre no estaba, de seguro se fue a alegar sobre la misión y Tayuya pero no le dio importancia. Entro en su habitación y vio que ella estaba de espalda a él. Se acerco algo temeroso a ella y noto que estaba dormida.

Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su mejilla acariciándola suavemente. Este al darse cuenta de su acción quito la manos se levanto y dirigió a la puerta. No había entendido porque había hecho eso. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la de invitados donde pasaría la noche.

En tanto Tayuya al sentir la puerta cerrarse se levanta un poco y miro confusa a la puerta, de seguro el creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su acción, pero estaba despierta y mas que nunca. Se había sonrojada y se reprochaba por ello, finalmente se recostó de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mamá de Shikamaru se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la torre de la Hokage. Ya era bastante tarde pero eso no le importo, quería explicaciones y las quería ya. Al entrar a la torre aun se veía movimiento pero ya era menor que a plena luz del día

Camino por los pasillos, abría puerta por puerta al ver si encontraba a la Godaime pero nada. Al rato ve a una persona limpiando el suelo. La señora Nara se acerca a este sujeto con intenciones de preguntarle

-Disculpe señor ¿Usted saber donde esta la Godaime Hokage? – Esta persona la encara. La mamá de Shikamaru quedo algo sorprendida al notar que se trata de Kakashi Hatake, era una imagen única ver a este destacado Jounin limpiando el piso y vestido de auxiliar

-Lo siento pero no se donde se metió esa vie….

-¡Kakashi! – Se escucho detrás del el. Este dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la Godaime - ¡Sigue con tu trabajo!

-Hai – Dijo desganado Kakashi siguiendo limpiando el suelo mientras la mamá de Shikamaru solo miraba algo incrédula la escena. Luego ella se acerca a la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama – Llamo la atención de la Godaime que la queda mirando esperando a que hablase. Aunque la Hokage ya había concluido hace rato a que se debía su visita

-Dígame

-Vengo a hablar con usted – Dijo la mama de Shikamaru. La Hokage asintió y le pidió que la siguiera a su oficina. Al llegar le ofrece un asiento y luego se sirve un poco de sake le ofrece un poco a la mama de Shikamaru pero esta no acepta

-Venga acepta un traguito – Insistió la Godaime. La mama de Shikamaru por cortesía acepto el sake y se lo tomo de a poco - ¿Y bien? A que debo esta inesperada visita. Shikaku a cumplido su trabajo perfect…

-No he venido a hablar de Shikaku, he venido a hablar de Shikamaru – Interrumpió a la Godaime que se seguia sirviendo sake y de paso le servia a ella.

-¿A si? Pues bien dime

-Quiero que me explique todo aquello de esa extraña misión que le dio a mi hijo – La Godaime la miro divertida. Ya tenía alcohol en la sangre y ahora seguía bebiendo. Esa sobre protección le parecía ridícula, pero ya que había ido personalmente a preguntarle tendría que contestarle

-¿Qué hay que explicar? Solo se la di y punto. Ya es un Chunnin, ya es grande, no necesita que lo cuides Yoshino – Dijo la Godaime mientras se bebía otra poco de sake. Haruka la imito

Tal vez la Godaime tenía razón, pero es que le era difícil asumir que su hijo estaba creciendo. Además que para cualquiera madre era una situación difícil aceptar que su hijo tuviera a una chica acostada en su cama. Mas si ella se reconocía como celosa, tanto con su hijo con Shikaku

-¡Aun así! Para mi es extraño que Shikamaru le de su cama a una chica ¡Además usted lo dijo! El es Chunnin, un ninja ¡No una niñera! Por lo tanto, tiene que hacer misiones ninja, Shikaku jamás ha tenido una misión así – La Godaime suspiro. Siguió sirviendo sake mientras se pensaba en algo que contestar

-Esta es una misión especial que solo Shikamaru podría hacer

-¿Por qué solo Shikamaru? Que yo sepa hay muchos mas Chunnin y mucho mas maduro y experimentados que mi hijo

-Escúchame Yoshino, no puedo entrarte a detallarte el porque, esa es la misión que se encomendó a Shikamaru y el debe cumplirla. Ya te lo dije antes, el es grande no necesitas que lo sobre protejas…

-Pero…

-Mira, Shikamaru estará bien y estoy seguro que sabrá como cumplir su misión y si lo ayudas mejor aun. Será mejor que te vallas a casa es tarde o sino te quedas y te tomas un trago conmigo ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Tsunade. Yoshino miro su trago encima de la mesa algo dudosa pero acepto la propuesta. Tal vez ella tenia razón, el ya estaba grande, tal vez era mejor disfrutar un poco mas la vida – Entonces ¡Salud!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari vio salir a Shikamaru de su casa sin decir palabra alguna. Lanzo los vasos con agua enrabiada a la pared aun lado de la habitación de Kankuro que iba saliendo de su habitación

-Intento de asesinato ¡Fallido! – Dijo Kankuro al notar como los vidrios estaban en el suelo y la pared húmeda. Luego miro a su hermana que estaba de sus peores animo - ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto de mal humor – Temari se estiro en el sillón mientras se tapaba la cara con el cojín – Pareces un niña

-¡Cierra ala boca Kankuro! – Dijo Temari lanzándole el cojín que tenia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kankuro logro esquivar el cojín, aunque por poco

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada¿Por lo que te dijo el chico Nara?

-¡¡Es por lo que no me dijo!! – Contesto Temari mientras e levantaba e iba a la cocina. Kankuro la siguió quedándose en la puerta de la cocina

-Lo que no te dijo ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Kankuro que saco una manzana del refrigerador. Temari solo se tomo un vaso con agua para calmar los nervios

-Solo la salvo por que le gusta ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que patético que es?! Y ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerlo – Kankuro suspiro

-Sabes Temari deberías ponerte en su lugar un segundo y comprenderlo. Tuvo una buena razón

-Ya, ya ¡¿Y quien se pone en mi lugar¡Sabes que esto me ofende, como kunoichi de la arena que soy!

-Esto fue solo una pelea, una mas de tu historial, no entiendo porque te afecta tanto. No es como si lo hubieses hecho por cariño o algo así. Fue una misión ¿no? – Las palabras de Kankuro recayeron en su cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. Solo era una pelea más y ya, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?

-Pero aun así Kankuro, este idiota estaba peleando con ella y de paso perdiendo si no hubiese sido por mi hubiese muerto y que el la haya salvado de igual forma me hace sentir mal

-Deberías ir a descasar Temari y olvidar este tema. Ella ya tiene el respaldo de Konoha y ya no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Y menos aun sabiendo que a el le gusta esa chica

-¡Agh! Tal vez tengas razón, debería ir a dormir – Se dijo Temari y se dirigió a su habitación

Al salir de la cocina se encuentra con su hermano Gaara que tenia intenciones de salir de la casa ya que como no dormía miraba a la luna para pasar las horas

-Temari, nos vamos mañana a Suna así que levántate temprano para que hagas el desayuno. Tenemos intenciones de salir al medio día de aquí. – Comento Gaara y sin esperar respuesta salio de la casa

-"Tal vez sea lo mejor" – suspiro la Kunoichi y se dirigió a su habitación cayendo pesadamente a su cama

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shikamaru ya había preparado la habitación de invitados y luego se fue a sentar en el sofá a esperar a su mama. Estaba tratando demasiado. Si, de seguro estaba algo enojada y todo pero ¡No era para demorar tanto! Shikamaru suspiro aburrido mientras prendía la tele y buscaba algo que ver para pasar la hora ¡Basura! Era lo único que daban

El reloj marcaba las 0 horas y Shikamaru ya entra a preocuparse. Su mama jamás salía y llegaba tan tarde. Fastidiado salio a buscarla. Ella dijo que estaría donde la Godaime así que fue hacia la torre del Hokage

AL llegar vio que los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. Caminó por ellos y avisto un poco de luz en lo que era la oficina de la Godaime. Se dirige a la habitación y entra a ella.

Quedo en shock. En el escritorio había cantidades enorme de botellas de sake. Ambas tenían las mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol ¡Estaban borrachas! Pues por parte de la Godaime no causaba sorpresa ¿Pero su mamá? No sabía si reír o llorar

-Nos vamos a casa – Murmuro Shikamaru mientras tomaba de un brazo a su mamá que hacia resistencia. No quería irse a casa aun

-Pero hijo, yo no quie…hip…quiero ir a casa aun – Dijo Yoshino mientras se zafaba con facilidad del agarre de su hijo.

-"¡Joder! Me pasa con papá y ahora con mamá, que problemático" – Pensó el ninja mientras le tomaba nuevamente del brazo

-Shikamaru, deja a Yoshino aquí y vete a casa, te divertirás estando a solas con Tayuya – Dijo la Godaime mientras reía fuertemente, Yoshino la siguió mientras A Shikamaru le salio una gotita. Menuda mujeres mas problemáticas

-Si hijo, vete a casa y déjame a mi y a mi amigo alcohol aquí

-Mamá ya déjate de niñerías y amos a casa, estás borracha. Tienes suerte de que papa se fue de misión – Murmuró el Nara mientras las mujeres seguían riendo – Vale, ya me canse, me voy a casa, no me alegues mañana

-Si hijo, si hijo ¡Salud!

Shikamaru salio de la torre dejando a su mamá ahí. No puedo llevarla a casa pero, al menos sabia que estaba bien. Al menos su vida, ya que parecía un trapo de lo borracha que estaba. Al llegar a su casa se fue a la habitación de invitados y se durmió

Al día siguiente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Shikamaru sintió el golpe y miro la hora, 8 de la mañana, refunfuño y pesadamente se levanto. En pijama fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose a Shizune junto a su mamá que estaba hecha polvo

-¿Puedes llevar a tu madre a su habitación? – Shikamaru suspiro pesadamente mientras se llevaba a su mamá a su habitación para que durmiese. Al menos así no fastidiaría en la mañana. Luego Shikamaru nota que Shizune estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Nada mejor para el Nara – Lamento no haberte saludada Shikamaru-kun, Ohayo

-Ohayo Shizune-san – Dijo Shikamaru, se bebió un vaso de agua y luego se fue a cambiar.

Al rato ve como regresa a la cocina y ve como tenía unas tostadas y un café encima de la mesa de la cocina. Sonrió abiertamente mientras empezaba a comer. Luego de acabar se dirigió a su habitación, o en realidad, a la que estaba Tayuya en esos momento y ve como no estaban ninguna de las 2

-¿Tayuya¿Shizune-san? – Murmuró viendo como estaba un desayuno sin tocar en una bandeja. Al rato Shizune sale por la puerta del baño

-Disculpa Shikamaru-kun, es que estamos ocupadas en el baño – Dijo Shizune y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Shikamaru suspiro y se fue a mirar tele.

No la había visto ese día. Shikamaru se preguntaba si ella se había dado cuenta de lo de la noche anterior o no. Tal vez el nunca lo sabría, de seguro aun seguia con esa molesta personalidad. De repente alguien toca la puerta. Shikamaru se levanta a regañadientes y abre la puerta encontrándose con Iruka

-¿Iruka-sensei? – Dijo Shikamaru bastante impresionado de esa inesperada visita.

-La Godaime me ha mandado a infórmate que debes presentarte ante los shinobi de la aldea de la Arena en la puerta principal de Konoha. Ellos se retiran. Es tan solo eso Shikamaru – Dijo Iruka y desapareció de un "poof" dejando a Shikamaru algo sorprendido por un segundo, para luego salir de la casa

Camino pesadamente por las calles hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea y no encontrase con nada. Frunció el ceño. Se sentó en el suelo a esperarlos. Al rato se avistan y se presenta ante el

-Buenos días Nara-san – Dijo Gaara mientras Kankuro asentía y Temari solo lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna. Shikamaru la miro un segundo, parecía afectarle el tema aun

-Buenos días – Contesto el mientras se levantaba del suelo

Luego de un par de palabras se despidieron de los hermanos que partieron hacia su aldea. En todo ese tiempo Temari no dijo palabra alguna. Shikamaru los vio alejarse y cuando ya no los avisto regreso a su casa.

Luego de haber avanzado un buen trecho Temari se atrevió a mirar atrás. Solo se avistaba a los lejos las cabezas de los Hokage, apenas se notaba par de los edificios de la aldea.

-Ya te dije que olvidaras ese tema ¿No? – Murmuro Kankuro que había notado como ella estaba había mirado por un segundo a la aldea de la hoja

-Eso creo – Contesto ella indiferente mientras seguían su camino a casa, su largo camino a casa

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Habían pasado unos días y el panorama en al casa de Shikamaru no había cambiado demasiado. Shizune solía ir a diario a ver el estado de la kunoichi, Yoshino casi ni cruzaba palabras con Shikamaru ya que aun le avergonzaba lo ocurrido noches atrás y el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku, seguia en su misión.

Shikamaru en esos días no noto nada extraño a Tayuya, y eso le daba algo de seguridad de ir cada noche a verla y acariciarle aunque sea por un segundo su rostro.

Aunque ella no lo demostrase si se daba cuenta y lo disfrutaba al punto que lo esperaba cada noche. Ello provoca los mil y un reproche mentalmente tratando de tonta por que le gustase esas visitar y esas caricias. Pero aun así trataba de ser la misma, igual de indiferente y grosera con Shikamaru

Shizune le había avisado a Shikamaru que hasta ese día ella iba a estar gran parte del día, como había sido el panorama. Pero de ahí en adelante, al ver mejoría de la kunoichi, solo iría hasta el mediodía, por lo tanto, Shikamaru debía encargarse el resto del día. Suspiro fastidiado

Hasta ese momento había sido una misión sencilla, Shizune le hacia todo pero ahora solo iría medio día. De repente a media tarde escucho una campana, se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido. Entro a su habitación y era Tayuya la que hacia ese molesto ruido y su campana

-¿De donde sacaste esa campana? – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se la quitaba de las manos. Era molesta

-Me la dio Shizune-san – Dijo ella indiferente – Así que ¡Desvuélvemela idiota! – Shikamaru la dejo encima del velador mientras esperaba a que ella dijese algo, ya que lo había llamado o eso supuso - ¿Qué me miras¡Tengo algo en la cara o que!

-Pensé que me habías llamado – Dijo Shikamaru que hacia un sobreesfuerzo tan solo quedándose ahí. Tenía gansa de salir y ver las nubes o simplemente hacer nada

-Necesito ir al baño – Dijo Tayuya tratando de no avergonzarse. Definitivamente ya esa actitud indiferente e independiente le costaba con Shikamaru después de lo pasaba y no pasaba al mismo al tiempo. Este no dijo nada, la llevo al baño tal y como le había pedido y luego salio algo avergonzado. No paso ni un minuto cuando Tayuya le hablo – Shikamaru ¿Podrías llamar a Shizune-san? – A Shikamaru le pareció curiosa la petición pero no opino nada sobre ella

-Lo siento pero ella esta ocupada con la Godaime

-Entonces ¿Podrías llamar a tu mamá?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Dijo Shikamaru ya que le estaba pareciendo curioso todas esas peticiones por parte de ella.

-¡¿Esta o no?!

-No, fue a comprar

-¡Entones podrías ir a buscar a cualquier chica de esta aldea!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No voy a ir por ahí buscando alguna chica, vega y dime que te pasa a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar

-Es que…es que… - Tayuya tomo aire e hizo un sobre esfuerzo para decirle a él - me llego – Susurro despacio

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me llego maldita sea! – Dijo Tayuya que estaba muy avergonzada, por suerte el estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Shikamaru quedo en blanco si saber que decir – ¡Así que…!

-¡No lo digas! No lo voy a hacer – La kunoichi frunció el ceño mientras trataba de controlar su enojo. Ese vago no la quería ayudar

-Pues me importa un rábano tu opinión, vas a ir a donde sea que vendan lo que necesito ¡Y me lo vas a traer mierda!

-¡Olvídalo! Comos e te ocurre que un hombre va a andar comprando esas cosas

-¡Es tu misión¡Así que hazlo! Además de que lo necesito – Shikamaru suspiro mientras caía al suelo. No quería hacer eso, era vergonzoso y se veía raro. Al final e resigno, además de que no podía tenerla eternamente en el baño

-Vale, yo me encargo tu solo quédate ahí – Murmuro Shikamaru desganado y salio de la casa. ¿Que esa mujer no podía causar otra cosa que no fueran problemas?

Pensó un momento en buscar solución que no lo llevara a comprarlo a algún lugar. Primero pensó en Ino o alguna de esas chicas a quien pedirle ¡Descartado! Eso era peor que ir a comprarlo. Estaba en blanco, no tenia ideas y el tiempo se agotaba. Se rindió y fue a un local.

-"Debi a ver dejado que el idiota de Naruto me enseñara ese maldito jutsu de transformación" – Pensó Shikamaru arrepintiéndose de no haber dejado que el enseñara su sexy no jutsu. Llego a una farmacia. Se quedo unos momentos mirando a la puerta, se puso nervioso.

Entro al local tratando de aparentar naturalidad e indiferencia. A lo lejos diviso los estantes con lo que necesitaba. Se dirigió lentamente al estante y tomo un paquete y luego corrió a la caja. Quería acabar rápido con eso, además de que un lugar como ese era frecuentado por todo tipo de personas, incluyendo sus amigos Genin que ya muchos habían sido dado de alta.

-¿Para la novia? – Le pregunto la cajera a Shikamaru que vigilaba que nadie conocido se acercara. Al escuchar la pregunta se pone de todos colores mirando a la cajera confusa

-No, es para…es para mi mamá – Atino a decir el. Le pago a la cajera mientras deseaba escapar de allí

-Espere su vuelto – Comento la cajera. Shikamaru se estaba empezando a cabrear quería irse ya del lugar. Al recibir su vuelto en pequeñas monedas esconde el paquete entre sus ropas y luego corre a su casa

Camino rápidamente por las calles rogando a Kami-sama no encontrase con nadie ¡Mierda! Ahí venia Ino y Asuma-sensei. Justo tenían que ser ellos, Shikamaru al divisarlo trato de buscar un camino anexo pero justo no había ninguno. Respiro hondo y estaba un poco tranquilo ya que el paquetito estaba escondido

-Hola Shikamaru – Saludo Asuma mientras el aludido correspondía moviendo la cabeza

-¿Shikamaru¡Hace tiempo que no te veía¿Dónde has estado¡No me digas que con esa zorra! – A veces Ino el exasperaba y mas aun cuando se le ocurría hacer monólogos. Ambos shinobis suspiraron, esa chica era un problema

-Ino, se llama Tayuya y si se podría decir que he estado con ella – Murmuro Shikamaru queriendo salir del cacho rápidamente

-Unas fuentes por ahí me contaron que le cediste tu cama ¿Es verdad? – Tenia que salir Asuma con esas preguntas. Ino al escucharla se puso de todos colores. De hecho a Shikamaru no le molestaba la pregunta ¿Pero tenia que hacerla delante de la problemática de Ino?

-¡¿Es eso verdad Shikamaru¡¡¿Cómo que en tu cama¡Será zorra! - Asuma ya había metido la pata, Ino se estaba enojando, y cuando se enojaba era insoportable. Se podría definir como celos, pero no es por que le gustase a Shikamaru o algo así, con Choji hubiese hecho el mismo show. Se podría concluir que ella es así y punto

-Es muy problemático explicarlo, Ino – Contesto Shikamaru pasando del temita

-¡¿Cómo que problemático?! – Insistió Ino que se enojaba cada vez más. Asuma ya noto que era hora de irse. Ino se pondría a gritar con histérica en medio de la calle si Shikamaru no le contestaba, y de hecho eso iba a pasar, así que era mejor evitarlo

-Nos vamos a entrenar Ino – Dijo Asuma tomando del brazo y empezando la marcha. Ciertamente ella trataba de zafarse del agarre de su sensei

-¡Pero Asuma-sensei…!

-Nos vemos Shikamaru – Dijo Asuma mientras le levantaba a manos, Shikamaru contesto igual. Ino seguia reclamando a Asuma - ¡Por cierto, deberías ir a visitar a Choji! – Luego Asuma desapareció. Tuvo suerte, no había sido pillado.

Camino hacia a su casa y agradeció a Kami-sama no encontrase con nadie mas. Al llegar se encuentra con su mama en la puerta de la casa y una gran cantidad de bolsas llena de verduras y alimentos.

-Oye Shikamaru, ven y ayúdame con estas bolsas – Murmuro Yoshino mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo. Shikamaru de la mala gana se acerca toma unas bolsa rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina – ¿Qué escondes hijo?

-¿Eh¡De que hablas¡Yo no escondo nada! – Vale, su mama era muy pilla y quie sabe como se entero de que guardaba algo bajo su chaqueta. Además de que cuando se ponía nerviosa, que eran pocas veces en su vida, se ponía a gritar como loco.

-Shikamaru, venga hijo muestra que escondes – Yoshino se acerco a su hijo para abrirle la chaqueta y ver que escondía bajo ella. Shikamaru hizo resistencia – Te olvidas acaso que yo también soy, bueno fui, ninja – Y luego Yoshino logra su objetivo y que da sin palabras por unos momentos y luego suelta una carcajada

-Que es tan gracioso – Dijo Shikamaru fastidiado mientras tomaba el paquete y lo escondía de nuevo. No era gracia para el andar con esas cosas de mujeres en las manos, era muy problemático

-Pues, es que no era necesario que salieras a comprar, yo tenia hijo – Shikamaru cayo las suelo cansado. Toda esa vergüenza de ir personalmente a comprar se puedo haber evitado de una manera tan sencilla y practica, ni siquiera era necesario salir de casa. Suspiro agotado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con al cabeza agachada a la habitación

Entro en ella y se encontró a Tayuya cómodamente en su cama. Quedo en blanco por un momento ya que el recordaba haberla dejado en el baño y según tenia entendido no podía caminar aun, al menos no sin muletas

-Shikamaru ¡Llegas tarde! – Dijo Tayuya mientras desviaba unos segundos la vista desde su revista a Shikamaru. Luego volvió a su lectura

-¿Qué paso…con eso? – Dijo algo avergonzado el ninja. Tayuya dejo al revista aun lado

-Pues habían en la repisa del baño – Murmuro ella mientras Shikamaru se aguantaba las ganas de gritar. Era problemático gritar y no quería autodenominarse así

-¡¿Qué Que¡Porque no me dijiste!

-Porque las encontré después de que saliste

-Ahora que hago con esto – Murmuro el ninja mientras las dejaba en el velador frustrado – Y como se supone que llegaste a tu cama

-Shizune vino a regalarme estas muletas y me ayudo a acostarme. Luego se fue al trabajo – Tayuya volvió a su lectura mientras Shikamaru cabreado sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cual estaba

Se tiro pesadamente a su cama mientras suspiraba cansado. Que todo tenía que ser tan problemático. Ya no quería saber nada más de ese día así que simplemente se dispuso a dormir aunque fueran las 7 de la tarde…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Terminado el capitulo 5 ¡Que emoción! Vale espero que le haya gustado. Ya he avanzado algo en la historia, un poco, pero algo es algo ¿no? Solo agregar felices vacaciones a los del hemisferio sur, aun nos quedan 2 meses de vaca ¡Yeah! **


End file.
